Forever Young
by Shark XD-Blizzard
Summary: The Sentai Girls, as well as Genta, from Go-Onger through Go-Busters have been kidnapped by a unknown enemy. The Boys and Kaoru are out to rescue their friends, but each team is separated from one another. Will they unite and save their friends? Or will the mystery enemy get the victory?
1. The Battle

Forever Young

By Shark XD-Blizzard

**Authors Note Couples abound in this story; Marvelous/Luka, Joe/Ahim, Alata/Eri, Moune/Hyde, Takeru/Mako, Chiaki/Kotoha, Kaoru/Genta (Yah, I am attempting this), Souske/Miu, Hiroto/Saki (Yep…. It works), Hiromu/Yoko, and Ryuji/Escape (This has a long explanation). Also this takes place after the end of the Go-Buster storyline. Anyways enjoy the story. Disclaimer: I do not own the Super Sentai franchise or characters. I only own the story plot line. **

"Urgh, my heads killing me," Yoko Usami, Yellow Buster, says in pain as she rises from the cold room floor. Last thing she remembers was turning the corner from the store during a run for candy on her way back to the Go-Buster Base. She had hit in the back of the neck and now she was here. Looking up, she received quite a shock to say the least. Arrayed all around her were the female Sentai warriors who came before her, as well as two others related to the battles of the Sentai teams. The oldest Sentai members present were Saki Rouyama, Go-on Yellow, and Miu Sutou, Go-on Silver. Miu was comforting the younger Go-onger who was close to tears. The next group was the members of the Shinkenger, one of them being one of the anomalies in the group trapped in the room. Mako Shiraishi, Shinken Pink, had her arm wrapped around Kotoha Hanaori, Shinken Yellow, who was appearing to be extremely scared. The only boy in the room in the room was Genta Umemori, Skinken Gold, was leaning on Mako while staring at the ground. Eri, Gosei Pink, was tracing circles on the floor while Moune, Gosei Yellow, just ran her fingers through Eri's hair. The two most active people in the cell were the female Gokaigers. Luka Millfy, Gokai Yellow, was trying to open the room's air vent while Ahim de Famille, Gokai Pink, kept watch through the small window in the door. Hearing a groan, Yoko looks over to her left to receive a shock. Sitting up next to her was none other than Escape, her former enemy and data creation. Strange thing was, thanks to Yoko being partially herself, she realized that this version of Escape was completely human. "Um, what are we here for and why is escape here?"

"We have no idea about Escape here, it's just that the rest of us all were attacked out of the blue before waking up here," Luka states as she fiddles with air vent. Suddenly Ahim starts making a hissing noise and Luka drops from the vent to a sitting position. A Gaiark foot solider walked by the door checking for trouble, seeing none it moved on. "We don't have to worry though," Luka says as she looks around to the others in the room, "Our teams will get us out of here."

"I wouldn't be so sure Luka," Miu said looking up for a second while comforting Saki, "Our teams are all so different they may not have chemistry without the full teams present."

…

Souske Esumi, Go-on Red, and Hiroto Sutou, Go-on Gold, were running around downtown Tokyo in desperation. Saki and Miu had gone out that morning to the mall. It was now 5PM and they had neither heard from the girls nor found them when they went looking. Souske was worried for Miu. Sure she was one of the best fighters on the team, but if she was attacked by a crowd, she could be over powered by them. Sure he worried for Saki like a younger sister, but Miu was his girlfriend. If anything happened to her, her brother's wrath would be nothing compared to his depression. "Where the hell could they be?"

"I don't know Souske, I'm starting to wonder that myself," Hiroto says trying to appear to be in control. To be honest, he was in a total mental meltdown. Miu had been kidnapped in broad daylight most likely, and he had no idea how it had happened. She was Souske's girlfriend, but she was also his sister that he had promised to protect. He also had this nagging pain when he thought of Saki being kidnapped. Sure he had a soft spot for the former racetrack attendant in yellow, but the feelings he had for her kidnapping were rivaling his worry for Miu. The two continue to run around until Hiroto notices a bright red pirate ship anchored on the Tokyo skyline. "Hey Souske, isn't that the Gokaiger's ship?"

"Yah, but I thought they were off looking for treasure on some other planet," the red racecar driver replied to the former pilot, "let's check this out". As the run towards the ship they hear the sounds of swords and gun blasts. About halfway to the ship they find Gaiark foot soldiers being easily dispatched by Captain Marvelous, Gokai Red, and Joe Gibken, Gokai Blue. "I don't know why the Gaiark are back so don't ask Marvelous. But why are you guys back on Earth anyhow?"

"The Galleons engines are malfunctioning for no reason so Gai, Don, and Navi are trying to find the problem right now. We decided to stop here since we all enjoyed our time on the planet. Ahim and Luka decided to go to a jewelry store this morning, but no contact with them since they left. I decided that I and Joe would investigate, but we didn't tell the three working on the engine because we don't want them to be distracted," Marvelous stated after he blast apart the last foot soldier. He had heard about the Gold Go-onger from Souske before, but he seemed more confident in person. However he could see there was a hint of panic in the man's stance. Marvelous knew how that felt, having to remain composed despite the fact two of his crew members had been kidnapped under his nose. Sure Ahim as a former Princess was a viable target for kidnappings and it obviously had him worried. Luka being taken as well though had him panicking internally. Luka wasn't a normal kidnapping target being a former thief, and Marvelous always felt like he had to keep her happy.

"I'm going to assume that you two have missing team members as well," Joe asks looking over the two Senior Sentai members. His brain though was not in the mood for discussing their respective adventures. His mind was in overdrive right now trying to find a reason for the female pirates to disappear. Luka he knew could handle herself in captivity, her endurance rivaling his own. But Ahim was a different story, she was caring by nature and not innately use to some darker galaxies practices. He was hoping that she had not been harm. If she was harmed, there would be no safe place in this galaxy. Hearing what sounded like a small explosion pull up, he looked up and saw none other than BOMPER, the Go-ongers robotic ally. "What are you doing back on earth BOMPER?"

"I wanted to check on the Go-ongers and I heard Souske talking about Miu and Saki disappearing so I came immediately after trying to contact the two but failing," BOMPER replies quickly as a briefcase drops in front him. "I was only able to get you Go-Phone, Wing Trigger, and Engine/Change cells before coming so make due. Don't worry though, the case will allow you to recharge them. I will see you once you find the girls, bye". And with that, BOMPER disappeared in a flash of light.

"Well that was awkward," Hiroto says slowly while reaching for the case. The other three boys assembled. "Now that I and Souske have these though, we will stick with you while looking for the girls. If the Gaiark are back and the girls are gone, we need to be ready for a fight".

…**.. **

"Where are those two," Chiaki Tani, Shinken Green, asks his lord and friend Takeru Shiba, Shinken Red and 19th head of the Shiba clan. The Shinkenger had decided on a reunion for the sake of discussing their life after fighting the Gedoshu. Everyone had agreed to come: Kaoru Shiba, Shinken Red and the 18th and former head of the Shiba clan, and Genta Umemori, Shinken Gold, agreeing to come; all be it late. Kotoha and Mako had left that morning to see how the town had changed. After no contact from them for a good few hours, Takeru and Chiaki had left Ryunosuke the blue Shinkenger behind so that when the others arrive, he could inform them of where the rest of the team where. True, Chiaki was worried about Mako being missing as she was an older sister to him during his time as a Shinkenger, Kotoha was a different story entirely. Kotoha had been his confidant when he first joined the others. After a while though, his thoughts on Kotoha had changed. He had begun to become a bit more attached to her near the end. At one point he had considered asking her out on a date after they had won. Unfortunately, he did not work up the courage in time for such an act. Thanks to this reunion he hoped to do just that, but someone or something decided to ruin that plan. "They can't have gotten far if they were kidnapped".

"I don't know Chiaki, I don't think that we should overdue this. We need to remain calm," the older Shinkenger replies. In his mind though, he was definitely starting to panic. Not only had two of his teammates disappeared right under his nose, but it was the girls no less. Obviously he was worried for Kotoha, the girl was easily effected by certain situations despite her cheerful disposition. Mako though, captured more of Takeru's attention in this situation strangely enough to him. His feelings had always been an oddity when compared to the rest of the team's feelings for her. Every member of the team seemed to have some sort of sibling complex with Mako, coming to her when having problems with emotions and people. His relation with her was, a bit different. Being about the same age as Takeru, they had an easy time communicating with each other. Even when his secret of being a shadow of Kaoru was revealed, she had believed that he would lead them. After they had been reunited, Takeru had become rather happy around the pink samurai. When she had left, the first few days after he never left his room except for meals and daily training. Eventually though, he got over her as well as the team leaving and he began to go out and explore. Once his explorations began to reach other towns, he began running into the others on occasion. When he met up with Mako was when he was happiest. He didn't know how she did it, but now he had to help her. If she could make him feel happy, he had to get her out of trouble. Looking over to a street to the left of the two, he sees a familiar female with a boy in red and a man in blue he was unfamiliar with. "Kaa-san, what are you doing here and who are these people"?

"Takeru first off; don't call me 'Kaa-san', you can call me Kaoru. Secondly these boys are part of the newest Sentai team: Hiromu Sakurada, Red Buster, and Ryuji Iwasaki, Blue Buster. Their teammate Yoko was apparently taken from her room in their base and all that that was left behind was a note: 'If you want to see the Yellow Buster alive again, Red Buster, you must find where we will take her by tomorrow. Blue will want to come as well as we have someone who he has protected before and no doubt will want to protect again'. So as you can tell they need our help Takeru".

"About that Kaoru, you see, Mako and Kotoha are missing as well," Chiaki replies nervously, "You see, they went this morning to explore and they haven't returned. So me and Takeru left Ryunosuke at the house in case you or Genta arrived there before we were back".

"Well one thing is for sure, Genta isn't going to be there," Kaoru replies sadly. "He came by my mansion at my request so Tamba would not have to come with me. We were about to leave when I had to go back inside to retrieve something. While I am inside I hear a crash from outside the gates. I rushed out to find Genta missing and that talking lamp shoved into a raw fish container. Once I fished him out, he explained how after I went back inside all he can remember is being shoved and a gasp of Genta's breathe before I came and found him". Kaoru was not exactly letting on the whole situation and she knew it. She had asked Genta to join her on the way to the Shida house, mostly due to personal desire. She had been intrigued by the Sushi seller when she had first spoken to him, right before the final battle with the Gedoshu. He had easily set aside his dislike of her when it was needed, and kept it that way after the battle as well. She was surprised of how serious he was with her, protecting her like any of the chosen Samurai would have done. She defiantly felt different about the Gold Samurai, she just had no idea how to describe it, apart from nervousness and a small blush off the battlefield.

"So looks like were are not the only ones missing a teammate then," Hiromu says regarding the three Samurai. Despite respect for his elder Sentai, he was losing patients slowly. Yoko had been taken, from their base right under their nose. Despite the relationship they had developed, a sort of love-make insults connection with each other. Despite that, he always wanted to at least help her, and protect her if necessary. He didn't want to see her sweet smile when she was genuinely happy go away. Now that she was gone, he would fight if he had to in order to see that smile again.

"My hunch is around our base is the best place to look as all of your disappearances happened in the early morning and ours happened about noon," Ryuji speaks up as he puts a hand on Hiromu's shoulder to calm the younger Buster down. He was worried for Yoko as well, as he was often having to be the elder figure for the youngest Buster. But he was also curious about who this person he would protect again was. All women that he interacted with at base were accounted for, and he managed to contact the few women he knew outside of the Go-Buster organization. So he had a mystery on his hands, and he wasn't going to get whoever that who they were using as bait for him get hurt. "Let's go check out the park down the road". The others nodded in agreement and they headed out.

When they arrived at the park they were in for a shock. The foot soldier's for Go-Buster's enemy Enter, Buglars, chasing children around the park. As the run to provide assistance, a column of water shoots out of the nearby fountain, soaking the Buglars and knocking them off their feet. In quick succession, a windstorm whips up and smashes them together until they break. Suddenly Alata, Gosei Red, and Hyde, Gosei Blue, come sprinting out of the forest and stopping in the remains of the robotic henchmen. "Alata, I told you the water would be enough. Now they can't function at all".

"Sorry Hyde, I got to overzealous, I will listen next time," Alata replies to the older Gosei Angel, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. He was too shy to admit that Eri's, as well as Moune's, kidnapping were seriously affecting him. Moune was a sister to him thanks to their fight verses Warstar. He would defend her as Agri would have done, as he was at the Tower of Heaven for an important meeting. Eri was on another level though of Alata worrying about. Eri and he had been friends since they were children, this contributing to their linkage in actions during their initial days as Goseigers. She was the one who had kept him from making decisions that would have endangered him or the others. Also he had felt like there was more of a connection between then then say, Agri and Moune. Something more personal was involved in this, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Hyde looks over the trashed Buglar bodies, deep in thought about two different things. First off, the Buglars were a problem as he thought the Go-Busters had beaten them when they destroyed Messiah and his servant Enter. He would have to contact the Go-Busters as well as Master Head about this development. Moune's disappearance though, had his mind occupied quite a bit, as he knew concern about Eri that he had would only make Alata feel worse. Moune though was one he needed to worry about, not just the fact that Agri would kill him if he found out she had disappeared. During the time they had been trapped in the white sub dimension, he had been able to learn more about the female's character. She had been impatient, at least by his standards anyhow. Yet she was the key for their escape, surprising as it was. She also was the only Goseiger who would cause him to abandon tasks he would normally put all of his focus on. He wasn't sure if her presence put a spell on him, but sometimes he felt like it did. The Angels are quickly confronted by the Shinkenger and Go-Buster group and, after a bit of discussion, they agree to search for their teammates together.

…**. **

Back at the girl's prison cell about an hour later, Yoko broke the silence of the unknown threat. "Um, I know this a bad time but, how well did you girls get along with the… more vocal males on your teams"?

"We'll start this off, considering we are the oldest here," Miu says as she settles down between Saki and Mako in a circle that starts to form. "Well, the most vocal member of our team is without a doubt Souske, our Red. He's a racecar driver, so he's use to things going quickly. He's got that attitude where when he is fired up, it's hard not to be". She gives off a dreamy sigh before continuing, "He so strong to, I mean once he-what are you laughing about Saki," Miu says as she glares at the younger Go-onger who is giggling intensely next to her teammate.

"You make him sound like he is the epitome of greatness. It's kind of cute, oh wait, that is because he is your boyfriend," the girl teases her older teammate.

"Do you like anyone Saki," Kotoha asked as she leaned on Mako's left shoulder. "You must have some type of feelings for a male, don't you"?

"No not really, Hanto and Souske are like my two brothers," Saki says staring at her Samurai counterpart. "Ren is the one who is the 'Parent' figure on our team, while Gunpei, he is just an older version of Hanto really". Saki sighs before proceeding to the last male on the team. "With Hiroto, I am not so sure. I mean sure he does have his faults: he's somewhat narcissistic and scared of haunted houses". Both Miu and Kotoha lean in closely to listen. "But he's got something different than the other guys. He has that compassion that is hidden away, were he provides a view that would usually be found in an older figure. I do admire him for that. What are you laughing about Mako," Saki asks the Pink Samurai accusatory.

"Nothing, it's just that he is the exact opposite of Takeru," she says with a smirk on her face. "Takeru is quieter and reserved then the other boys on our team". Genta and Kotoha nod in agreement to this, Mako smirking before continuing on. "Hiroto isn't the only one who dislikes haunted houses though, Takeru doesn't like them ether but he will at least go in with you if you ask. He was rather distant from us when we first met, as he didn't want us to get injured for something he thought was unnecessary. Over time though we were able to get him to open up. He quickly became open to things that we had able to do when we were younger, since he was forced to train hard as a Samurai. Even with the whole 'Shadow' incident, and his doubt of his strength, we never lost loyalty to him. Even when we went back to our old lives, I missed him and his seriousness, his leadership style, and his kindness. I was happy for our team's reunion, but of course someone decided to ruin it".

Kotoha giggles at her older teammate's admiration for their team's leader. "Sounds like someone's in love," she declares playfully, much to Mako's shock.

"Kotoha, I am not in love with him! I just think he is extremely kind as well as a good looking man. That is all".

"Sure Mako, whatever you want to believe," Kotoha says sweetly, "but you aren't the only Samurai who likes their teammate". Genta looks from Mako's shoulder at the yellow Samurai, who fidgets under his gaze. "I like, Chiaki. He was always so nice to me when were all together. Even when we had misunderstandings, he was usually the one who apologized first. Also he just was so handsome," she says smiling dreamily as Genta and Saki quietly giggled. "I wanted to give him a present I had made for him, but I needed wrapping paper, so when went out to get it, we were taken and now we are here".

"I am still wondering why I am here then," Genta says, causing the girls to turn to him. "I mean that the way I got here started at Kaoru's mansion. She had asked me to walk with her to Takeru's home, presumably so she would not have to walk with Tamba. When we initially set out, she had forgotten something so she went back inside to retrieve it. I was checking to make sure I closed up my stand while she was inside, when I was suddenly hit in the head. When I wake up, I am stuck in this room with you all".

"Sounds like what happened to me," Eri speaks out sadly. "I was waiting Alata at the park when I saw a kitten run by and into the brush. So I followed it to make sure it was okay. I lost it in the brush after a while, when I heard a branch crack when I blacked out". Eri looks down ashamed, "I can't believe I got beat by something like that".

Moune wraps her arm around her fellow Gosei Angel in an attempt to comfort her. "It's alright Eri, I'm here with you, and the guys will save us. Well Alata and Hyde, since Agri is busy, but I'd say we are in good hands". She runs her hand through Eri's hair, the girl's head in her lap, trying to comfort the girl. "I hope Hyde isn't mad at me though for getting caught so easily. He probably is going to give me one of his 'Old Man' lectures again" Moune smiles after this comment, "I think we are going to be saved, no doubt about that". The others grin at this, knowing she was right.

…**. **

Alata, Hyde, Kaoru, Takeru, Chiaki, Ryuji, and Hiromu are an hour into their search together for the girls. So far nothing, but they had just left the downtown area for of all places, the warehouse district. They went their assuming that it was a good place for the Buglars to hide in. So far though, after three warehouse, they had found nothing and some were getting frustrated. "God dam it, where are those tin heads," Hiromu yells, obviously trying to not lash out.

"Calm down kid, being hasty isn't going to help us or the girls," Chiaki says to the young red, earning a glare from him. Takeru looks at him with a smirk, "Oh don't even start with me Takeru, and just because I was impatient back then doesn't mean I haven't learned from my mistakes". Takeru smiles at this comment, knowing this was true.

A few minutes later, they found their first empty warehouse, Hyde commenting, "There is no way they would hide in here. It's too open to be a good hiding spot". As soon as he said this though, the Buglars phased into existence. "Me and my big mouth".

The group shifts into combat, the samurai drawing their Shinkenmarui's, the busters with the Ichigan Busters, and the Angel's resorting to hand to hand combat. Alata quickly took flight, grabbing several Buglars by the head and flinging them into walls. Hyde flipped a few into a trash bin, which he promptly kicked into the automatic trash compactor. Chiaki, Takeru, and Kaoru quickly sliced apart a majority of the foot soldiers in quick succession. Hiromu and Ryuji used their blasters to pick off the few who chose to try and run. "I think that was all of them," Hiromu says as he holsters his blaster. Suddenly the Gaiark foot soldiers ran around the corner, all guns blazing. The shock of the blast lifted the group off their feet. As they slammed onto the floor they were surrounded. "Oh you have got to be kidding," Hiromu states as he is forced to freeze halfway through getting up.

A blast causes sparks to spray off the falling body of one of the Gaiark. "How about you have some fun with us next," Marvelous yell at the robots, firing away. Joe followed suit, chopping up the Gaiark as they made it through Marvelous pistol and cutlass. Souske and Hiroto picked up the Gaiark blasters on the floor and shot down the ones trying to use the rafters as an escape route. The Gaiark were not expecting an attack from behind, so they were dispatched father quick.

"You guys okay," Hiroto asks the other Sentai members as Joe, Marvelous, and Souske checked the outside of the warehouse for survivors. Finding none they returned to Hiroto helping up the others who needed it. "Looks like we weren't the only ones who got jumped by some old enemies today," he off-handily comments.

"Why did they go after you, we only found the Buglars because the girl from our team, except for Kaoru, disappeared along with Genta," Takeru asks the other four, who seemed surprised by this fact.

Alata was the first to realize the obvious, "So your team's girls disappeared this morning as well"? When both of the Gokaiger and Go-onger give him a nod in return, "Well, this is quiet the mess now isn't it"?

"Well this is a predicament now isn't it? No doubt there disappearances are connected somehow," Joe muses, Hyde nodding in agreement. Joe is silent for a few seconds, then speaks his thoughts, "Who do we know who hates Super Sentai, no matter what generation they are a part of"?

"Black Cross King," Hyde says solemnly, easily catching everyone's attention. "Remember what happened last time," he asks, looking at the Gokaiger Capitan.

"Aye, but the Go-Busters were not around then so why not give them the short version of the story," he says nodding to the two Goseigers, "They need to know what we are up against". After the short history lesson from Alata and Hyde, he addresses the Go-Busters saying, "As you can see, this is not a walk in the park fight against just foot soldiers. He was smart enough to get the mechanical ones who he can easily produce".

"So he wants to destroy us because we are Sentai members," Ryuji questions for understanding. After receiving conformation, he begins to muse on the situation, "So we know two things that could play to our advantage. One, he didn't capitalize on our confusion. Two, the Ranger Keys were returned to their owners, you all as we never had key created for us, so he can't use them as an army again. My guess is that he might have captured the girls as well as Takeru's friend Genta to try and drain their powers from them".

"You forget a few important factor Ryuji," Hiromu states flatly, startling the Shinkenger boys, as he had been quiet since the Gaiark were beaten. "First off, we have no idea where Cross is working from. Secondly, he is obviously going to do what he did last time and revive villains from Senati past. And lastly, he apparently captured someone close to Ryuji". The other give them a questioning look, in which he responds with a sigh. "Apart from Yoko, all women at our base who assist us were accounted for. And Ryuji considers all of them colleges, so that leaves them out of the picture. And Ryuji only knows a few women that are not with us on base, and he got in contact with them and we know for a fact that they are all safe. Therefore, his declaration of that makes me worried. We could easily walk into an ambush".

"I see what you are say," Souske pipes up, "It could easily be an ambush". He pauses for a moment before continuing, "But from what I know about Dark Cross, that doesn't seem right. He harbored his grudge for 35 years before striking against the Goseiger and Gokaiger. So naturally, he would want a high powered offensive to launch against us. So therefore, he more likely is going to issue us some kind of challenge when we go to deal with him".

As soon as Souske finished, a scroll shot past his head and embedded itself into a pillar on the far side of the warehouse. Takeru walks over to read the scroll, the others trailing behind. He retrieves it and reads it aloud, "Hello members of the newer generations of Sentai, you have doubt figured out I am Black Cross King. If you ever want to see the members of your team that I have kidnapped, meet me in the valley that was the location of my Ranger Key Army's battle with the Goseiger and Gokaiger in one hour. We will be waiting, sincerely, Black Cross King". Takeru looks first at the other boys, before looking at Kaoru. "What do you think we should do"?

"I believe we should go. We owe it to our teammates to rescue them," Kaoru says to the boys assembled around her. "They have backed us in battle now it is our turn to do the same". She receives nods of confidence from the other boys before she turns to her fellow Samurai. Chiaki gives her a thumbs up, while Takeru simply smiles. "All right then," the young Samurai princess declares a grin breaking out on her face, "Let's go show Black Cross why Super Sentai is not a power to be trifled with, no matter what generation it is. Let's move"!

…**.. **

A few hours of napping and boredom after their last conversation, the girls and Genta were awake once again. They were sitting around quietly when Moune tried to strike up a conversation. "So I realized something about our conversation earlier".

"What would that be," Luka asks her Angelic counterpart, as some would say.

"Simple, you pirates and Yoko here never told us how you all deal with the 'vocal' males on your team," Moune says to Luka with a wink "What," she says innocently, "scared by what you would have to say"?

"I have nothing to be scared of," Luka says in a panic, not wanting the other to know her secret, "it's just that question caught me off guard, that's all. Oh what are you laughing about Ahim," she asks her fellow pirate and the former princess, who was trying not to have death by giggles.

"It is quite funny for me to utter a statement like that," Ahim replies once she stops giggling. "I believe he's the captain of a famous pirate group. He also happen to be quiet cocky, enjoys the color red, and is just as competitive as you are. Am I getting close," Ahims asks, an uncharacteristic smirk on her face.

"Yah Luka, what do you think of your Capitan," Moune says jokingly, catching on to what Ahim was doing. "Does a certain man in red have enough character where he actually deserved your attention"?

"All right, I like Marvelous, you happy," Luka says sharply, startling Ahim, Yoko, Moune and Escape. Escape is so scared, she actually grabs Yoko and hides her face in Yoko's shoulder.

Yoko holds Escape close, surprising even herself a bit, in order to comfort and calm her down. _Why am I helping her so much,_ she thinks while calming her down. _Well, she is not used to being a normal human. She has no idea what to do without Messiah's guidance. I should help her have a normal human life now._ Yoko looks up though to see Luka apologizing to Escape, the other girl seeming to accept her apology. After this she looks at Escape who gives her a happy nod, Yoko happy knowing her new friend was okay. Ahim says to Luka, "Sorry about that Luka-san, it's just that I did not think that would anger you that much. Or the fact that it would embarrassing for you to talk about".

"It's alright Ahim, you didn't know," Luka says to her fellow pirate. "Besides, I'm not sure me and Marvelous would be able to hook up. He's so focus on his treasure and what we all said were our treasures that he probably wouldn't really care". She sighs before continuing, "Besides, there are other guys out there".

Ahim sighs before speaking, "Well if Luka-san has told I might as well do the same". She pauses for a second before continuing, "I like…..Joe-san. I know I shouldn't as a princess, but I do anyhow. I mean to me, he is perfect. Sure he over does his training in my opinion, but he has other traits as well. He is loyal, resourceful, and will give you help despite what he may say to you. He has a kind heart, he just tries to hide it, due to how he feels about his past". Ahim sighs before her last statement, "I just wish he would speak to someone else apart from Marvelous about his past".

Everyone looks at Yoko for a moment before she realizes what is happening. "Oh, who is the 'vocal' guy on my team? His name is Hiromu Sakurada, that siscon **(Authors Note: I don't know much Japanese, but I know this is a childish type of insult in Japan as far as I know)**. He is supposed to be the one who leads us, but we aren't exactly good teammates. He always treats me like a child, Ryuji joining him on occasion, despite the fact he is only four year older than me. We did eventually defeat Messiah, as well as our true enemy, Enter. Now, I'm getting ready for college while working with him and Ryuji as Go-Busters still. I just wish that he would see me as something other than a child for once". Yoko sighs before leaning against the wall, causing Escape to suddenly be concerned.

"Yoko, you're okay, right" Escape asks the Buster. Yoko gave her only gave her a weak nod, so she drops the subject.

"So Escape," Miu asks cautiously, not knowing how she would react. "Have you had any, non-combat interactions with one of the Go-Busters"?

"Ehh, not exactly," the former assassin's said quietly. She fidget a bit, before angling towards Yoko, Miu, and Saki before speaking. "During my final reincarnation as an Avatar, my data became scrambled when it combined with the flower. I was an animal, destroying all moving life forms that crossed my path. Yoko and the other Go-Busters arrived during one rampage, but something happened in the fight I had one on one with Blue Buster. When I was defeated my data slowly derezzing, Blue Buster stayed at my side. As he was by my side I heard him say something, I believe it was 'I'm proud of you', but I am not sure. After that, that is all I can remember until suddenly being here with you all, as well as being human". She left her memory about her calling him 'papa', as she wanted to speak to him about the incident first.

"Well, at least that subject is all sorted out, so we can stop stressing about it for a bit," Mako say trying to lighten the mood a bit. The door slides open suddenly, causing all of those in the room to jump away. A dark shadow is in the door way, no features able be made out, it tosses a cylinder which immediately starts to spew some type of gas. Too late the captives realizes it is sleeping gas, as it quickly did its job. After this from behind the shadow appears Black Cross King, who merely says to the shadow, "Bring them to the designated place, the time has come.

…**. **

The boys and Kaoru arrive at the valley right as the time for the meeting before the time for it to begin, so they wait on the valley floor. After about a minute, Black Cross King appears in a swirl of black smoke. After his appearance, five poles appeared behind him in the same manor. The kidnapped members from each team were chained to the pole, one team respectively. Upon seeing Saki and Miu's terrified expressions, Hiroto and Souske had to resist the urge to charge straight into battle without a plan. Takeru, Chiaki, And Kaoru surprised themselves when all three of them merely nodded at their chained teammates, the only ones who were trying, but failing, to break their bonds. Alata and Hyde managed to calm Eri and Moune down, who were both close to tears. The Gokaiger had experienced this situation before, so a nod from Marvelous and Joe was enough reassurance for Luka and Ahim. Hiromu mouths 'Are you okay' to Yoko, who answers with a vigorous nod. Ryuji is at first startled when realizes Escape is the one Cross captured to tempt him with, but he manages to get off mouthing 'I will get you out of there, but we need to talk' to her. She gave him a timid nod right before Dark Cross began speaking. "Well assorted hero, I am not surprised you were foolish enough to come here," he declares confidently as he throws back a cloth sack he was holding. When it hit the ground it spilled open to reveal the capture Sentai's various morphers, as well as a necklace with a moon made of sapphires that no doubt belonged to Escape.

"What the hell are you pulling Cross," Souske demands, boldly stepping forward. "I thought you would have learned that you can't defeat Super Sentai, especially after the beat down the Goseiger and Gokaiger gave to you and your previous allies". Alata, Marvelous, Hyde, and Joe all smirk at this statement, Marvelous trying not laugh. "Face it Dark Cross, you can't beat us now, especially due to the fact you can't use a Ranger Key army anymore".

Dark Cross merely laughs before unleashing a blast of dark lightning from his hand. The group is blasted back and on to the ground instantly. The captured girls are mostly caught off guard by the sudden attack.

"Souske," Miu cries out in panic, desperately trying to break her bonds to go assist her boyfriend.

"Marvelous," Luka yells, forgetting her usual calm composure upon seeing her Capitan being blasted to the floor.

"Hiromu," Yoko cries out worried, her fear for his safety overriding her thoughts on her current predicament.

Dark Cross King looks over the fallen Sentai, all of whom are writhing in pain on the floor, before speaking. "Hello Super Sentai, I now will have my revenge. True I may not have the Ranger Keys to use anymore, but I still have Servants that will rise to aid me, even if they have been muted by my revival process. No matter though, as they are much stronger then my previous ones". Cross raises his hand, and three warriors rise up to battle, shocking the fallen Sentai. Out of the Shadows come Juzo's Gedoushu form, Dark Buster, and Basco's armored form. "As you all can see, I have assembled the warriors who actually managed to deal you defeat. With my power boost, they will now help me wipe you off of this planet. Face it no one will be coming to save you now," he says, following it with a dark cackle.

"You don't get it do you," Souske muttered as he and the others began to rise.

"You assume that just because they have strength," Hiroto muses to himself.

"That means that victory is assured," Takeru says coldly.

"You should know something about us," Chiaki declares with a trademark smirk.

"It's something you probably have already heard," Kaoru continues with a childish grin.

"But creeps like you never seem to understand," Alata fires off.

"That just like the people of Earth," Hyde slowly states.

"We members of the Super Sentai," Marvelous says smiling.

"And there is one thing in particular we always must do," Joe Speaks calmly, itching to fight.

"We won't just defend Earth," Hiromu says with extreme prejudice.

"We will defend each other as well," Ryuji finishes confidently.

"Let's go," Marvelous yells in trademark fashion to his allies, all of whom grinned at what was about to happen.

"Let's Go-on," Hiroto and Souske declared, more than ready to return to battle.

"Mach Full Force, Go-on Red," Souske cries out in triumph.

"Break the Limit, Go-on Gold," Hiroto says calmly, but in reality hyped up for the fight.

Unveiling their brushes, the three Shinkenger declared, "Ippitsu Soujou," the symbols for wood and fire appearing before their respective user.

"Shinken Hime Red, Shiba Kaoru," the young princess ready to go to combat once more.

"Shinken Red, Shiba Takeru," The 19th head stands tall, ready once again for the clashing of blades.

"Shinken Green, Tani Chiaki," the young retainer yells, spinning his sword in excitement.

"Change Card! Tensou," Alata and Hyde declare, ready to be Earth's guardian angel's once again.

"The Skick Power of Storms, Gosei Red," Alata unleashes in a roar he reserved only for battle.

"The Seaick Power of Waves, Gosei Blue," Hyde states while focusing on his target for battle.

"Gokai change," The pirates yell, ready to thrill.

"Gokai Red," Marvelous declared while adjusting his collar.

"Gokai Blue," Joe merely tips his cap to his opponent.

After the echo from their Braces of 'It's Morphin Time', the Buster boys shout their trademark, "Let's Morph in"!

"Red Buster," Hiromu states as he cracks his knuckles.

"Blue Buster," Ryuji declares, bracing for the biggest fight he has ever been in.

"We are Super Sentai," They all yell, followed by illogical back explosion.

"Attack," Dark Cross tells his servants, who mutely charge towards the Sentai. The Sentai likewise do the same, preferred weapons draw. The fight was on, and no one was holding back.

Takeru made a bee line towards Juzo, intending to gain the upper hand quickly. He initially did get off a few hit on Juzo, before the counter attack began. Though Takeru was now a better swordsman then before, it seemed that Juzo had gained more skill as well. Juzo eventually catches Takeru's blade, causing him to lose balance and fall. Takeru looks up to see Juzo's blade come down, he closes his eyes, prepared to receive his end. But instead of feeling metal hit flesh, he heard metal hitting metal. Opening his eyes as he looks up he sees that Chiaki has blocked the blade and was fighting to keep the blade from moving downward towards Takeru. He pushes Juzo away, quickly delivering three quick slashes to the warrior chest. Juzo stumbles back, only to be hit by multiple strikes in rapid succession as Kaoru used a sword technique that allowed her to make quick insertions through the Gedoushu's defense. She ran to Takeru's side as Chiaki helped the 19th lord to his feet. "This time Takeru, we take him together".

"He's right Takeru, besides I owe you one," the young princess said addressing her son.

"Alright, let's end this then, shall we," the former shadow says addressing his comrades, before the three ran at the Gedoushu, who had recovered from Kaoru's attacks. The three charged as one, and Juzo didn't know what hit him. Every time he attempted to strike one of the Shinkengers, one would block while the remaining two would strike him. The Samurai, despite being unable to fight together for a while, quickly were working out patterns for attack. Eventually, the three Samurai forced Juzo into a corner. Takeru pulls out the Mougyu Bazooka, Kaoru became Super Shinken Red, and Chiaki became Hyper Shinken Green. Kaoru delivered a powerful fire slash, while Chiaki uses the length of his blade to attack Juzo from a high angle. After the dust clears from those attacks, Juzo is left under the barrel of Takeru's Bazooka. One pull of the trigger later, and it was bye, bye, Gedoushu. "And that closes that Chapter," the 19th Shiba lord says to his comrades.

Across the battlefield, Joe and Marvelous were locked in deadly combat with the remade Basco. Marvelous would lock up with Basco in an attempt to give Joe an opening, but Basco would always be able to use only one arm to block both the attacks from the cutlasses and pistols of the pirates. "This guy is getting on my nerves. And by that I mean a lot more than usual," Marvelous grows through gritted teeth. Joe nods as he fires a few pop shots from his pistol, all of them plinking off the mutated pirate's armor. Basco suddenly unleashes a super charged blast from his pistol that blew both Gokaiger off their feet. However as the pirates look up, Alata and Hyde Blast the former Red Pirate with Gosei Card attacks.

"This is going to have to be a tag team," Alata says, the Skick Sword easily matching Basco's broadsword.

"I concur," Hyde says providing covering fire that drove Basco back for a few seconds. "Marvelous, you hang back and wait for an opening. Joe and Alata, you two use your swords only to try and keep him focused on you two. I will use my Bowgun to nullify his blaster shots with my own. Marvelous, when there is an opening, take the shot, the sword would be two risky with Alata and Joe already up close with theirs".

"Alright you heard the man, let's go," Marvelous lets off in a roar to the others, as he sheaths his sword and Joe holsters his pistol. Alata and Joe immediately went to work, dancing around Basco's broadsword while trying to hold him steady, all the while switching off. Marvelous merely followed the action at that moment, waiting for his chance to end it all. Every time Basco would attempt to use his pistol though, his shots were intercepted by ones from Hyde. Eventually Alata's longer blade flicked Basco's out of the villain's hand. Hyde takes this moment to shoot Basco's pistol, which promptly shattered into tiny pieces. As soon as Joe and Alata jumped away, Marvelous prepared to end it all as he summoned his Ranger Key.

"Final Wave," was the final words the reanimated Basco would hear, as Marvelous took the shot. It ripped through the traitorous pirate, who dropped to his knees and promptly exploded. Marvelous merely stood there, happy that the traitor was dead. He jolted out of his thoughts as he looked at Joe, who at gripped his shoulder. Joe gave his Capitan a small smile, who returned it with a trademark smirk. The two Gosei Angels walked up to the two pirates, the four exchanging quick handshakes before rushing over to join the Samurai.

Hiromu and Ryuji both ran at Dark Buster, only to be blasted by the warrior's red lightning strikes. Both pull out their Ichigan Busters as soon as they hit the ground, the shots catching the copy Buster off guard. As both the true Busters and the fake rise however, a gold form and red form streak by. Hiroto had used his Rocket Daggers flight ability to hit the rouge avatar high, while Souske used his Road Saber to hit low. As soon as they hit Dark Buster, they bounce back to stand with the Go-Busters. "Alright Rookies, just follow our lead got it," Hiroto states flatly to the youngest Sentai out of the group.

"Really Hiroto, with the attitude for a 'newbie' already," Souske says with a scoff. "First off, I thought that was reserved for me. Secondly, we have to work with them, even if he was their enemy and we are the older one".

Hiroto gave the new Sentai a wild grin, "Well you heard the man, let's wreck this poser". The Busters quickly caught on, following the Go-ongers into the fight. They reveal how Dark Buster is as smart as a super computer. This is not very surprising to the two older boys.

"We fought a bunch of robots for months, this one over active computer program is going to be a piece of cake," Souske barks at his Buster counterpart.

"What do you suppose we do then," Hiromu asks without anger. He suspected that Souske was just caught up in the moment, like he sometimes got in combat.

"Simple," Souske says as he shoves the fake Buster away from the group, "Me and Hiroto will go for disabling his ranged attacks. You and Ryuji focus on getting rid of his sword". Hiroto nods, Hiromu giving him and excited grin and Ryuji giving a mini salute. He ran at the fake, only to be stopped short by lightning attacks directed at his feet. However, the Go-ongers had already calculated for this as Hiroto jumped using Souske as a springboard. He quickly activates his Daggers 'Fire' function, then unleashes a well-aimed slash at the sword less hand. His blade hit home, the heat causing it to start to melt slightly. He dives to the side as Souske jumps up in the air, only to bring his Saber down on the melting hand. This causes the hand to deform into a stump, unable to be useful for anything.

As Dark Buster tried to swing his sword at the two Go-ongers, who deftly jumped away, his back was riddled with shots. Hiromu and Ryuji were on one knee, firing shots one after the other. The fake recovered and ran at them at high speeds, only to be stopped in its track by Ryuji's enchanted strength. Ryuji grapples with the entity, thinking, _we need to win for me to have my answer_.

Suddenly, Ryuji bails to side, shoving Dark Buster away from where he had been. Revealing Hiromu, holding both Ichigan Busters on Super mode. During the echo of 'It's time for Super Buster', Hiromu took the decisive shot. The four walk away after this, Dark Buster shattering into tiny black data particles.

The three groups rush in front of Dark Cross, who was furious over the Rangers victory over the powered up warriors. "Face it Cross, We have the ability to beat you no problem," Hiroto states coldly to the phantom. "I advise you go back under the rock you crawled under, because we have the teamwork and skill to stop you".

"Oh, really now," Cross says sarcastically before firing off a wave of energy that blew the rescue group off their feet.

"As you can see," Cross says to the bodies withering in the smoke, "I am not as powerless in this form as last time. All be it my fortress form was the price, I would say it's worth it. Now which one of you will be the first to die"?

Moune looks through the smoke at the withering bodies, noticing that one color wasn't present in the group on the ground. There was blue, green, and gold. She checked the cliffs above them and found her answer. "I would have a recount on your so called victims, metal head," she says completely snarky.

"What," the dark lord cries as he looks over his victims. "How did they disappear? They lefts no remains"?

"Up here Cross," Souske yells at their opponent in order to gain his notice. "What was it that we told you earlier"?

"I believe it was," Kaoru and Marvelous state, starting to answer Souske's question.

"That we will not just defend Earth," Takeru and Alata continue.

"But our comrades as well," Hiromu finishes for his seniors.

Souske shoulders his Road Saber, the other shouldering their signature weapons as well: Takeru and Kaoru chose their Shinkenmarui, Alata summoned the Skick Sword, Marvelous using his pistol, and Hiromu drew the Ichigan Buster. "Let's go," Souske yells with a roar as he jumps down the cliff, the others quickly following his lead. As the charged once they hit the ground, Dark Cross fired icicle shaped bolts of energy at the red warriors. Hiromu and Marvelous used their pistol to quickly blast the energy pieces before they got close. Cross had fired strips of energy to follow the bolts, but he hadn't expected the Samurai to follow the Marvelous and Hiromu's steps. Kaoru and Takeru jumped in front of them and used their blades and parried the energy to the side with no effort. They dive to side to reveal Alata running full force at Dark Cross King, with no intention to stop. He swings once he is close, but Cross catches the sword and a stalemate ensued. For a minute they are merely walking in a circle, both desperately gripping the sword. Alata looks back for a moment and suddenly pulls the sword form Dark Cross's grasp as he jumps back. As Alata is jumping back, Souske jumps up from behind him, using Alata as a springboard. He leaps high in to the air, before starting to come down; sword first. Cross puts his arms up but it was not going to matter. "You're done," Souske lets off in a roar as his sword come slamming down, cleaving clean through Dark Cross King.

The other reds let out a roar of victory as they all high fived as they walk over to the others who had fought Cross, who were finally standing up and waiting for them. From there the rescuer's spilt up to assist their team member. Once the Go-onger girls are untied, Miu proceeds to launch herself into a kiss with Souske, preventing him from saying anything. Hiroto knowing his sister would be fine, he turns to Saki, who to his relief is unharmed. "You alright," he asks the young baker.

"I have been better," Saki say looking over Hiroto, hiding her relief that he had not receive serious injury during the fight; only a few nicks and bruises. Playfully she continues, "So not going to go worry about your sister even though she and Souske are, busy"?

"It's okay, I think he can help her through this as you can tell," he says jokingly, causing her to smile. He always enjoyed seeing her smile, now was no different. "Besides," he says with a sly grin as he takes her hand, "It wouldn't be gentlemanly if I left you with no one to talk to". With that he kisses Saki hand, causing the young girl to blush uncontrollably.

"Oh Hiroto, there still is hope for you yet," Saki says jokingly. She had butterflies in her stomach, but she could worry about those later. Now was time to mess with the team's resident couple, "Alright you two, are you coming up for air anytime soon"? Souske and Miu break apart at this statement, looking over at their teammates in embarrassment, the two's hands still linked. Saki and Hiroto merely chuckle at their friend's discomfort.

Once the Samurai freed their comrades, Chiaki made a beeline to Kotoha. "Are you okay," he asks the young Samurai, who he had worried immensely for. Once she gave him her traditional full smile nod he relaxed, before pulling her into a hug. "I need to talk to you privately when we return to the mansion," he whispers into her ear.

"I need to give you something when we get back also," Kotoha says as she gives him a smile. When she gives him an inquisitive look she mere responds with a wink and, "It's a surprise".

Takeru decided a slow approach was necessary with Mako, after all, he wasn't sure what to do in this kind of a situation. After helping her dust off, he asks cautiously, "I assume you are not mad at me for this happening to you"? He would hate himself if she did blame him for this.

"Of course I am not mad at you Takeru," Mako asks sweetly to her lord and close friend, "I was the one caught off guard, and you had to come and rescue me". She fidgets under his gaze before continuing, "I am just wondering though, why are you here talking with me? I thought you would be with Chiaki checking on Kotoha".

"Mako, Chiaki was in full panic when he found out Kotoha disappeared. Besides, I have felt closer to you then her, she my little sister in a sense, while with you there is something else".

Mako start to blush from Takeru's comment, "Takeru, that's nice of you to say. But why not worry for Genta? I mean, he was your childhood friend". Takeru then catches her off guard by holding hands with her as he turns her towards Genta. She blushes, but then it vanishes as she notices the one who Genta was speaking with. "Oh, I see why. I understand why". She wraps her arms around Takeru's left arm, causing him to stiffen slightly. She chuckles before continuing, "Besides, I do enjoy your company quite a bit".

Genta looks up from straightening his jacket to see Kaoru staring at him. "Do you need something Hime-san"?

"I am sorry Genta, for this happening to you," she says before bowing. 'I hope you are not injured, nor has this affected our friendship".

Genta sighs before putting a hand on Kaoru's shoulder, startling her. He stares at her directly before speaking, "Kaoru, this isn't something that would make me mad at you. To be honest thank you for coming to rescue me, as he didn't have to".

She fidgets under his gaze before responding to his statements, "Oh, alright, I just am surprised that you would say about me. Looks like our friendship will be on good terms as always". She looks ups with childish hope, "When we get back to Takeru's home, could you, um, cook me something"?

Genta smiles as he wraps his arm around Kaoru's shoulder. Kaoru blushes, but is not embarrassed by it. She smiles as Genta gives the answer she was hoping for, "Of course, it would be an honor Kaoru. I will cook you my best".

Meanwhile, the Angels reunite in a show of happiness. Eri launches herself into Alata arms once she was untied. "Alata, I'm sorry I got captured," She says sadly as hugs him tightly. "I can't believe I got caught so easily".

Alata separates the two of them before talking to lifelong friend, "Eri, it is okay, don't worry. I am not mad at you, the only one I can be mad at in this situation is Cross. He is gone now though you don't need to worry about it anymore. You're back with us after all".

All the while, Hyde and Moune were watching the two Skick tribe members talk. Moune puts her hands on her hips as she turns to Hyde. "Alright now, when are you going to start"?

"Start with what," Hyde says raising an eye brow. "I made sure you were okay, what more do you want"?

"It's just that I thought that you would give me one your lectures, like you as ways do old man," she says, mildly bored. "Then again, I probably deserve it don't I"?

"You don't," Hyde says flatly, drawing a confused look form Moune. "Why should I be mad about someone attacking you out of the blue? You got ambushed, it has happened to us all before". Moune laughs at this as she grabs Hyde's arm, dragging him towards the other Angel's.

The pirate's reunion highlighted the two connection between the rescuer and the rescued. Marvelous and Luka were the more, coarse ones. "Well it's about time, Capitan," Luka says sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I had to go help a knight in blue armor save a princess," Marvelous fires back sarcastically. "Then again," he says with a smirk, "this maiden in yellow has a smile that I could live with". Luka is caught off guard by the comment so she merely looks away from him while blushing, only to realize that Marvelous had wrapped him arm around her waist. Giving her a grin, which her returned with the smile he had mentioned before.

"Joe-san, thank you for coming," Ahim says happily to her crewmate, slash crush. "But I have to ask, when you looked over to us when you arrived, it looked like you were focused on me, why"?

Joe gives her a reassuring smile as he pulls her into a quick hug, a suprising show of affection from him. Looking down at the former princess in his arms he states simply, "Am I not allowed to fight for those I care for"?

Ahim snuggles closer to him within his arms, taking advantage of her current position. Once comfortable, she looks up and says, "As far I am concerned, you are allowed".

"Hiromu, I know this may sound crazy, but thank you," Yoko says looking at her leader, an unsure look on her face. "I mean, for once I wasn't sure I would be able to get away, even if I was a jerk and left Escape behind. So I am sorry I can't be independent, I will train harder".

Hiromu puts his arm on his youngest team members shoulder, startling her, "Yoko, don't beat yourself over this. It's not your fault our security system had an error for once. Don't tell me you thought I wasn't coming," he asks sarcastically.

"Hiromu, you really need to stop being like that, siscon,"Yoko says with a grin as she hugs her red-clad partner. He returns the hug as she says happily, "I'm glad you came though, don't worry about that".

Meanwhile, Ryuji and Escape stood by watching the two younger Busters interacting before Ryuji turns to speak with Escape. "Well, I'm glad to see you now that we are no longer enemies, you being human as well as me. I have to ask though, why did you call me 'Papa' right before you disappeared"?

Escape turns to Ryuji, an uncomfortable look on her face. "Ruuji is it? I called you 'Papa' because I was scared of disappearing, and you stayed with me. As your enemy, you could easily just left me as soon as you had started the derezzing process. Thank you. But why did you say 'I'm proud of you'," Escape asks with a curious look on her face.

Ryuji shifts, unconfutable before answering. "Well, I was impressed to be honest. When I lose to my weakness, I don't stop the rampage until I run out of steam. You during that fight did something I never could. When weakened, you managed to calm down a bit. That's why, you could do something I could not".

"Well, thank you for the complement, Ryuji," Escape says with the first grateful attitude she realized she had ever used. "But I have no idea of what to do now that I am human. I mean from what I understand, don't you have jobs and homes How am I supposed to get one"?

Ryuji gently puts his hand on the hyper ventilating women shoulder. "Escape, calm down, it will be alright. Me, Yoko, and Hiromu will help you now, I assure you of that. Besides, you are no longer Enter's servant anymore. Also, it would be wrong of me to not help a lady in need," his last statement causing him to smirk.

Escape merely laughs at the blue Buster's statement. "Well, well, well, maybe my life will be easy with such a gentleman helping me along," she says as she grins at him.

Ryuji bends down and picks up the bag of change device as well as the necklace. He wraps the bag strap around his hand as he walks to Escape, motioning for her to turn around. She does so cautiously, confused by why he wanted her too. Suddenly the necklace appears around her neck, Ryuji clipping it together. She turns around to look at him, only to her, "It fits you well". She merely blushes at his comment, slightly embarrassed. When he offers her his hand, he was surprised she took it. As they walked towards the other Go-Busters Ryuji yells, "Hey, I found the morphers and other girls things". To emphasize his point, he shakes the bag. The others crowd around, the devices quickly returned to their owners.

"You know what I have realized through this," Souske says look around at the others. "The Sentai powers have given us more than just the ability to fight, a lot more. We have friendships that never die, that we probably wouldn't have had otherwise. We learned lessons for life, about us and others".

"You forgot something that are enemies always seem to never get through their heads," Takeru says with a rarely seen smile. "When we are together, we are forever young. No one here should ever forget that". Everyone nodded to that statement, knowing the truth behind it, one way of another. Looking at Kaoru for assurance, which she did give, he turned to the rest of the group, "Now I believe that a celebration is in order at the Shiba house". The others cheered, happy to spend time together. Takeru smiles at Marvelous, who returned it with a smirk. Takeru, Mako, Luka, and Marvelous lead the way; everyone happy for their reunion and their friends.

**Well that's all for right now, but it ain't over yet. After all, there still is a party that is going to be going down at the Shiba house. What shenanigans will our hero's get into together? And what about things like Genta's cooking for Kaoru, Kotoha and Chiaki's surprises for each other, Ryuji and Escapes relationship, and the other's boy-girl relationships? Well next chapter will start answering that. Shark-XD Blizzard, out.**


	2. Party: Part 1

**Well, we will get this done quick. I stated the couples in the last chapter so I don't need to bring that up. Basically, I only own the Story plot. The rights to the Super Sentai Series belong to Tolei. This is Shark XD-Blizzard, let's get this show on the road. **

Chapter 2: Party Part 1

Takeru, Marvelous, Luka, and Mako round the corner on the street to the Shiba house leading the others, and they find an interesting sight. They stop the others so that they can watch the gong show in front of them. Those involved were Ryunosuke, Ren, Agri, Navi, and Ji. The five were arguing, Navi's latest comment summing up how it is going, "And how are they okay when we can't even get our story across"? The five continue to argue, not noticing the ones they were talking about had arrived. Takeru looked at the Gokaiger captain and the lookout. "You two want this one"?

"We got this," Marvelous says with a smirk, Luka doing the same. With Marvelous's arm wrapped around Luka waist the entire time, both raise their pistols into the sky with their free hands and fire off three shots. Once they recovered from the surprises for hearing shots, the five arguing turned towards the sound, seeing the very people they were worried about. "As you can see, we are all fine. So stop freaking out, jeez it makes you look bad".

"Yah and besides, there are more important things to do," Mako says, tightening her grip on Takeru's arm, who starts to smile. "Takeru says it is time to celebrate, so that what we will be doing got it". The others cheered as the group of the 'gong show' hesitated for a moment before agreeing. The others cheered, happy for a chance to relax. The Kukoro were busy, bringing out food and chairs. The group gathered in the courtyard, the teams sitting together.

After discussing the rules Takeru simply states, "Now, let us enjoy our time together".

Souske and Miu settle under a tree together. The two sit there for a while, Miu leaning against her boyfriend's chest. The two watched the birds pass by every now and then, everyone else was inside at the moment; apart from the Goseiger, including Agri, who were giving him a rundown of what happened. Souske breaks their silence, "I'm glad your back". He nuzzles his chin into her shoulder, causing her to rub her head against his. "Remember when we first started dating"?

Miu smiles at his comment, "Yah that was a great day. It was after we fought with the Shinkenger, once we got back from Gunman world. I was in my room at my home when you came in," Miu said as she began to drift into memory. "You were really nervous when you walked in and I was like, 'What's wrong Souske'? You stuttered cutely for a little bit, which did make me laugh," she says before Souske tickles her, which causes her to squeal, "Souske stop"! Once he stops she continues, "Like I was saying, I thought it was cute, but I did have you repeat it slowly". She turns so that she is straddling his waist before continuing. "I sure am glad I did," she said before the two engage in a slow, extended kiss.

Once the stop to catch their breath, Souske looks Miu in the eye. "Were you scared while you and the others were captured," he asks, his rare serious tone emerging. When she hesitates to answer, he speaks comfortingly to her, "Miu, it's okay, you know I will not be mad at you if you were".

"Souske, I was scared, so scared it was embarrassing," the Silver Wing says while touching her forehead to Souske's, who gives her a reassuring look to continue. "When we first woke up I was terrified, as the room was small and confined, but when Saki woke up I tried to act brave. Even once the others were there, I still was having to try extremely hard to not show my terror". Her arms go limp as she sighs, "Why am I so pathetic sometimes"?

"Miu Sutou," Souske half yells, scaring the girl in his lap, "don't you ever think that you are pathetic. Last time I checked, most girls don't fight crazed robots, become partners with engines, or travel through different worlds. Also you have beaten both me and Hiroto in a fight. You also were able to hold on to your courage when you were scared, so don't ever think like that".

Souske kisses her softly on the lips for a brief moment before pulling away. Miu looks up, "thank you Souske, I needed that. It's hard for me, but I think I can stop being so attached to Hiroto. Thank you," she says as her lips inch towards her Racer boyfriend's. After a few minutes of lip lock, their bodies force them apart.

"Come on, let's go inside," Souske says as he helps Miu to her feet. "It's good to see the others". The two briskly walk inside, hands intertwined.

Meanwhile, as they walked by, the four Goseiger's involved in the day's events were telling Agri the day's tale. "And then Souske came flying out of nowhere from behind Alata, his attack causing Dark Cross to go ka-boomy," Eri says hyperactively describing the end of the battle to Agri. The other Angels smiled, happy to see that their most cheerful member was back to normal. Alata looked at his childhood friend, glad she was the way she had been when they met, it was quite cute; though he would not admit it out loud.

"Well sounds like you guys were find without me today, which is good," Agri says looking at the others. He notices Alata admiring Eri and he gets a dastardly idea. "Hey Moune, Hyde, come inside with me to get drinks and snacks".

Once they were inside, Moune turned on her brother. "All right Agri, I am pretty sure you don't need the two of us to get snacks and drinks". Hyde nods in agreement.

"Well if we ever want the two Skicks to admit their feelings, you do as I say, understood," he asked the other two angels. Moune and Hyde exchange confused looks before looking at the oldest Landick Angel. "What, I may not date, but even I can see it". The two merely shrug and follow the annoyed boy.

Meanwhile back outside, Eri and Alata realized they were alone. Alata became tenser almost immediately, left with the girl he had adored since they both were children. She had him charmed, he didn't realize it though until recently, she had a personality that he enjoyed to be around. She was upbeat, all be it a bit hyper, but she had a happy aura. Even when locked in combat she still was graceful, despite her high energy level. "Eri, why did you seem angry about the way you got captured? I mean sure you were ambushed, but I have been ambushed a lot to".

"Alata, can we not talk about it," Eri says as she walks a few steps away, staring towards the gate with her back to him. She didn't want to have more embarrassment from a kitten.

"Eri," Alata asks his fellow tribe member, voice full of concern, "Are you mad at me"?

"No Alata, I'm not mad at you," she said shocked, wheeling around in shock. "It is nothing to do with you".

"Eri, then tell me what is going on," Alata says as he plops down on the edge of a bench in front of her. "You know I will not laugh at you".

She drops down on the bench next to him with a sigh. "Alata, I am angry with myself. I got captured because I let myself get too curious and ran off, not considering anything. Even when I was Scared and captured with Moune, I was still mad at myself. I knew you and the others would come and save us. In my case, because I made a mistake". She begins to cry as she continues on, "Alata, I was scared when Cross blasted you and the other Reds. I thought that you were gone, completely gone. I was about to cry if it wasn't for your quick reflexes and Moune's eye sight. I don't know if I could fight again without you, as pathetic as-".

Sudden an arm wrapped around her waist and the Red Angel is by her side. She looks at his concerned eyes as he wipes tears off her cheeks. "Eri, you aren't pathetic, we all make mistakes remember? Even if you had been captured while paying attention to what's around you, I would not be mad at you; just the ones who captured you. You are important to me, and I will fight for you". He realizes what he says, and he begins to burn red as he continues, "Eri, I like you, a lot. You were always beautiful to me, especially your personality. You were always trying to keeps us smiling, a lot of the times me. So Eri, um, would you please not act like someone you're not please," he asks with his cheeks burning a red brighter than his jacket.

Eri gives him a weak smile as her cheeks begin to turn a slight tinge of pink. "Alata, thank you for that. Truth is, I uhh, always thought you were cute. At first I was sure though if my attraction to you was just about looks though. During our time fighting Broudern though, I realized it was just looks that was the cause of my attraction". She turns very pink as she ready's herself for what she is about to say. "Alata, what I mean is that I-," she is cut off though my by Alata putting a finger on her lips.

"Eri, it's okay," he says with a nervous smile as he removes his finger from her lip. "I like you too Eri," he says before he envelops her lips with his. Eri stiffens for a second, before she slowly begins to kiss back; in a feeling of pure bliss. Slowly, the two being to shift slightly as the kiss becomes more intense. Alata had his arm still around Eri's waist, maneuvering around so that Eri was being held up by his arm with her back above the bench; his other arm holding him up. She had one leg hanging over the side of the bench, while the other had been stealthily wrapped around Alata's waist. The two let out small moans as their lips battled for dominance.

Their private moment is interrupted by someone clearing their throat. The two separate with a start, only to see their three comrades carrying snacks and drinks. Both Moune and Hyde had looks of pure shock, never expecting to see the two Skick Angel's interacting in such a way. The crown jewel though was Agri, smiling like an idiot upon seeing the results of his idea. "Well, well, well, I knew that you liked each other but I didn't expect you two to get feisty that quick," he says, causing the new couple to blush. He walks over to them before explaining, "You guys shouldn't be embarrassed that you two like each other. Just don't get super touchy while in public, okay you two," he says counseling the younger Goseigers. The five sit in a circle to enjoy tea, Nigiri, and fruit. Eri and Moune discussed what they could do with the other girls, while the boys argued who was the best fighter out of the three. Even with Alata and Eri holding hands as a couple, the groups dynamic didn't change.

Meanwhile in the mansion, the Shinkenger, as well as Miu and Souske, assembled in the main sitting room. They had opted for a familiar environment, once they had shown the others places they could be in the mansion. "Well, sounds like you all had an eventful day. I am glad you all are safe," Ji says as he surveys the samurai.

"Ji, even if the enemy resorts to trickery, in the end we will prevail," Takeru says seriously receiving a nod of confirmation from Kaoru, standing on his right, and Souske, sitting with Miu on the bench. "Besides, now we all can enjoy our time together, the last time was ruined because of that Broudern character".

"Takeru, we told you that you need to stop blaming yourself for that," Mako says trying to counsel her Lord and good friend. "You don't need to keep worrying. Besides, weren't you saying something like that today to me anyways"?

"Yah, I suppose that makes sense," Takeru says to girl he admired, pondering a possible action. A small smile graces his lips, drawing the curiosity of the others in the room. "Mako, can you please come up here and sit by me," the 19th lord asks cautiously.

"Takeru, I can't do that," Mako said respectfully to him. She knew what that would look like, and she did not wish to show disrespect to the previous generations. There was a nagging voice in her head though, no doubt started by Kotoha's comments earlier that day. _You want to be close to him, _it says, but she shakes it off. Sure she was really close to him earlier, but now was not the time for that. She knew she needed to set an example.

Ryunosuke came to her rescue, temporarily. "Tono **(Lord)**, she does have a point, it would be disrespectful for her to sit on the platform with you".

"Ryunosuke, it's not disrespectful if I tell her she can," Takeru says pointedly to the Blue Samurai, quieting him instantly. He turned to Mako, asking again, "Mako, please sit next to me"?

"Mako shook her head in annoyance at her friend's stubbornness. "Takeru, you know I won't. Also, even the Kukoro won't make me move".

Takeru frowned in disappointment at Mako's words, he did want her to sit next to him. He enjoyed sitting near her, her presence putting him at ease. He suddenly gets a daring idea, liking it so much a dastardly smile appeared on his lips. "Alright Mako, just a warning, I can do better than that".

Souske looks over at his girlfriend, "You know why Mako is acting like this"?

"She thinks he is physically attractive but me and Kotoha think she likes him more than that," she whispers to him, causing him to smile.

Mako is confused by Takeru's statement, even more so though when he gets off his seat and walk towards her. She is caught by surprise though, when in one swift movement, he is behind her and picks her up by the waist. "Takeru, put me down this instance," she cries as she tries wriggle out of his grip. Takeru's grip though was tight enough so there was no way out unless he decided it. He drops her down so that she is sitting next to where he sits on the platform.

"Now this isn't so bad now is it," Takeru says calmly, secretly happy with his handy work. He looks over the others in the room, only notice the shock on the other Samurai's faces. Kaoru, who is behind him then though, develops a mini-plot in her head, glad Tamba wasn't there to ruin the opportunity. She motions for Chiaki's attention, use pantomime to show her plan, and he agrees happily.

"Takeru, are you sure this is okay," the young women asks, unsure of her lords motives behind his actions. Sure, she was closer to him, but that wasn't important. _Or is it_, her inner voice said before she squashed the voice. "I mean, you don't usually do things like this".

"Mako, weren't you the one who wanted me become closer to everyone when we first meet," Takeru says slowly as he turned towards her. "I believe this was what you wanted".

Mako cracked a smile for a brief second, causing Takeru to catch his breath silently. He always enjoyed her smile, but was disappointed when her next statement caused it to disappear, "Takeru, that may be true, but this is a disrespect to your status".

"Mako, Mako, Mako, do I look like I feel disrespected by it," Takeru asks as he leans closer to her. She starts to feel her cheeks heat up, but manages to control it before it becomes noticeable.

"Takeru, I don't know if you do, if that what you're asking. I just know I feels like I am" she says as she folds her hands into her lap. Takeru puts a hand on hers and looks at her in the eye.

Whatever Takeru was going to say at that moment, the universe would never know. For it was then that Kaoru made her move. In one movement she pushed her son onto the Pink Samurai, before quickly stepping back to her position next to the platform. Everyone else was so engrossed by the older two samurai's conversation that they didn't see that she had pushed Takeru, assuming that he had somehow managed to lose his balance. Chiaki however knew and slowly pulled his Shodophone out of his pocket to play his part of the plan. "Well this is awkward," Souske says starring at the two, having not seen Kaoru cause the situation.

Takeru is currently starring at Mako fully blushed face, feeling a rather obvious blush on his face as well. Their faces were about an inch apart, the young lord completely sprawled over his retainer. Slowly he pulls himself off her before sitting on the ground next to her. "Sorry about that, you alright," he asks Mako in concern.

Mako is rather shaken by the sudden fall, but manages to look at Takeru in the face. "It's alright, I'm fine," she replies truthfully to him. When he had fallen on top of her, she had a fleeting moment of happiness when he was sprawled out on her. She asks in concern, "Are you okay though? You don't normally lose your balance like that".

"I don't know," Takeru says shaking his head. "I feel fine, and I know I have no injuries," he says to her. "I suppose I may just be tired".

"Oh you have got to be kidding," Chiaki says, causing everyone to look at him. "I manage to orchestrate that little 'accident', and nothing come of it, waste of time much," he says over dramatically. Kaoru cracks a small smile, noting to thank Chiaki later for his performance. She wanted this to happen, and apparently she wasn't the only one to notice the older two Samurai's attraction to the other.

Mako is shocked by Chiaki's statements, and is unable to speak. Takeru's on the other hand, was a bit more, vocal. "Chiaki," he growls before launching himself at the young man. Chiaki realized how much of a beast he unleashed and began to run for his life around the room. The two dash behind and around the others, Souske and Miu the exception being on the bench. Chiaki makes a beeline towards a standing Mako, with Takeru on his tail. Right as Takeru launches himself at Chiaki to tackle him from behind, Chiaki bales to the left and lands in front of Kotoha. Takeru's momentum causes him to crash into Mako, taking both of them to the ground. Their lips clashed on the way down and stayed that way once on the ground. Their eyes are both wide in shock, the others gasping in surprise. The two stay there for a second, in shock, before Takeru removes his lips from Mako's before helping her up.

The others who weren't involved in the plot watched the two of them, unsure of what their reaction would be. To say they were shocked would be an understatement when Mako says seductively, "My Lord, I believe there is something we need to attend to in private".

Takeru cracked a smirk at his retainer's words, "I concur, and shall we go"? Takeru interlocks his hand with Mako's, before the two walk into Takeru's room and lock the door.

The room's occupants sit there in shock for a minute, surprised by the two's uncharacteristic actions in the previous moments. Kaoru eventually breaks the silence, "Thank you Chiaki that worked out, all be it not the intended way".

He waves off her thanks. "It was no problem Hime, those two should have got together a long time ago. Besides having Takeru chase me around with a threat of death happens to me a lot". Ji summons the Kukoro to bring them Tea and for the next five minutes the room is filled with the buzz of quiet conversions. Five minutes later, the older Samurai emerge from Takeru's room, their clothing an obvious give away to what had happened inside. Takeru's hair was ruffled and out of place, his jacket was unzipped and hanging loosely off his body. Mako meanwhile had her hair splayed across her shoulders and curly on the ends. He skirt is ruffle a lot more than usual and her shirt wasn't fairing much better. "Well, well, looks like you two had a good time," Chiaki cracks causing the two to blush. Takeru sits back on his spot, Mako sits in front of him and leans back into his chest. Takeru wraps his arms around her protectively, allowing her to relax. The others smile, happy to see the two together.

Meanwhile in one of the equipment rooms, the Busters and Escape examine the Samurai's old weapons. "This is amazing," Hiromu says in awe as he examines a Katana. "To think that these were use hundreds of years ago, and are still in good condition today".

Yoko snorts at Hiromu's comment. "It's not like it matters. We can make better Katanas today than they could back then".

Hiromu gives her a look of shock at her comment. "Yoko that's not the point, nowhere near it. I just am saying that is amazing that they have lasted this long. It is a testament to the swords maker".

"Sure Hiromu, sure, still is a great point," Yoko says sarcastically. This causes her and Hiromu to be drawn into an argument about who was correct.

Meanwhile across the room, Escape and Ryuji watched the two got at it. Escape turns to the oldest Buster questioning, "Are these two always like this"?

Ryuji looks at his comrade's antics before sighing and shaking his head. "There always like this, that's no doubt. You would think that they truly were brother and sister from the same mother. Not just because of our pasts".

Escape smiled at that comment, figuring that Ryuji would be the oldest sibling in that family. "I suppose that makes some sense. Personally though, they remind me of a married couple".

"Better not let them hear you say that," he says jokingly. "Hiromu might have a heart attack and Yoko probably would rip your head off".

"Well I like to live dangerously if our previous encounters haven't shown that yet," Escape said showing what remained from her avatar personality. Ryuji smiled at this, she was adapting rather quick to being their friend. He however did worry for when she yelled at the other two, "Hey stop acting like a married couple and get together already".

"Are you kidding me, I wouldn't be caught dead dating her," Hiromu says shocked that he would be implied in a relationship with the other sister he had in his life.

"Eww, why would I want to date, let alone kiss the siscon," Yoko says slightly disgusted by Escapes proposition.

Ryuji smirked at this, knowing that Yoko would kiss him if she got the chance. She had left her diary open one day in her room when Ryuji went looking for her. Ryuji never told her about this, but he also knew what Hiromu said wasn't entirely true ether. When asked if would kiss any girl at base by a mechanic, he had replied with Yoko's name. Ryuji had been in the room, Hiromu hadn't noticed him, and overheard everything. So with this in mind walks over to Escape and whispers, "I think you already know what I am thinking".

"Don't worry Ryuji, I got this," she says before slowly walking over to the arguing youths. In one swift motion, she slams them together causing their lips to collide. Yoko grabs onto Hiromu's collar, while he grabs her waist to steady them both. By the time the two manage to dislodge, that minute was long enough where Escape is back at Ryuji's side. "Well, looks like you two are finally off each other so, let's rethink what you said earlier shall we"?

Both start to stutter incoherent words before Ryuji stops them, "You two can't deny you like each other. Yoko left out her diary carelessly and Hiromu's not watched what he has said enough for me to know that. You too are both at least interested in the other. So please don't try to bull that BS". Yoko continues to sputter random words at this.

Hiromu however, is in deep thought. _If what Ryuji is right in terms of Yoko liking me? I mean, it's not like we haven't had strange things happen before? Well, might as well go for it_. With that he turns to his yellow partner asking, "Yoko"? Said Buster turns, only to have Hiromu slam his lips onto hers. This causes Yoko to lean against him and Hiromu pulls her down with him as he falls on his back behind a case of weapons.

Ryuji smiles at their handiwork before turning to his ally. "We make a good team. You're grace and I am the power. You going to think about joining us at Go-Busters"? The question wasn't just meant as a joke. He was hoping she would consider it as an option. Free of Messiah's influence, she had a curious personality that he wished to better understand.

Escape just happened to be hoping for him to say that idea. She was intrigued by his personality, a beast hidden within a wise exterior. There was also some type of attraction to him that she had, one she could not put a name to. She suspected that is was similar to the one Hiromu and Yoko shared, but she wanted to wait a bit longer before confirming this. "Well, how can I not just assume you want to see me in that tight good suit," she asks, in attempt to bait him to see what answer he would give. If yes, she would comply.

"Well it's true we need a new Gold Buster, so my answer to that would be yes," he says happily to her. This caused a smile to grace Escapes face, for once not one of malice against the Busters. "Besides," he say in addition, "I would have found some way for you to help us anyways". He wanted her to help them, she was part of team thanks to this day's events.

"Thanks Ryuji, and Yes, I would gladly join you all," she says with a grin. She grabs his hand and begins to pull him out of the room. "Come on, these two look like they need some time to themselves". Ryuji grins in agreement as they walk out the room to explore the mansion together. Two unlikely partners, only the universe knew what was in store for them next.

Meanwhile back in the courtyard, the Gokaiger sat down across the way from the Goseiger. Marvelous and Luka were discussing what planet the Gokaiger should visit next. The two were having a rather animated discussion. Navi was 'sleeping' in the tree, above Joe and Ahim. Joe was looking out at the birds who were trying to teach their young to fly. Even though he was not familiar with them, he still noted the grace in their movements once they achieved flight. However, Joe knew who he though was the most graceful of all, she was the princess sitting next to him. Ahim was sipping some tea she had the Kukoro bring out for her and Joe, the others settling for water. "Joe-san, what did you mean earlier," asks out of the blue.

"What part were you referring to," Joe asks calmly, knowing that this was probably a delicate subject for Ahim.

"The one where you would 'fight for those I care for' is what I believe you said," she says putting her tea down and facing the man she adored. It hadn't been long after she had joined the Gokaiger that he had caught her eye. He was a man of control, always having a routine in the mornings, a huge difference from the rest of the crew. He was the one who could control his temper the best out of the boys, only when he and Marvelous would argue would he have any semblance of losing control.

"What do you mean, you're my friend, "Joe asks in confusion. "I care about you, if I didn't, we wouldn't be here now would we"?

"I suppose that would be true," she said shifting so that she wouldn't ruffle her skirt. "You care about Marvelous-san and the other don't you? What makes me different"?

"I'm not sure I follow what you are saying," Joe says calmly. "Of course I care for them, as well as you".

"You made it sound like I am different from the others".

"Of course you are, because I like you," Joe mutters, hoping she wouldn't hear his response.

Unfortunately for him, she did somewhat hear him. "What was that Joe-san? If you're embarrassed by that it's okay. You know I will not laugh at you," she says with a voice of concern.

"I said I like you," Joe says before looking down in embarrassment. He could feel his cheeks heating up, but that wasn't the problem. Now he thought he had betrayed her trust, and that she wouldn't talk with him the same way. He surprised when he feels her hands guide his head so she is face to face with him.

Ahim smiles a bit at the confused look on the first mates face. "Silly Joe-san, I like you too". With that she gently lays her lips on his. At first he is not sure what to do, but before she pulls away he begins to kiss back and pulls her closer. The two are locked together for a minute, before the need for air makes them stop. During this, Ahim had moved into Joe's lap. "See," she says happily, "you had nothing to worry about".

"I suppose so," Joe says with a small smile on his face. He could hear cat calls and whistles, no doubt coming from the Capitan and the Lookout. He could deal with that later. For now, he had a beautiful princess to attend to. "Now, where were we," he say joking. Ahim blushes a little before leaning in for another round.

**Alright, well the party has just started and hearts have already been linked. However there still is time for others to realize who is important to them. However that for a later time. For now here's a better question. Which of these Kamen Rider couples would you rather see me write about? **

**A-Shotaro/Elizabeth **

**Or **

**B-Haruto/** **Koyomi **

**Tell me your reason for the one you pick in a review. Shark XD-Blizzard, and I am out of here. **


	3. Party: Part 2

**Hey, the parties halfway over, and some couples have fessed up to each other already, while others have had bit more subtle connection. There still is time though for more to happen. Shark XD-Blizzard, this show is now on the road. **

Chapter 3: Party Part 2

About halfway through the party, the sun was almost gone and the Kukoro had set lighting up in the yard, so the teams decided to have dinner outside. Ren, Mako (Takeru had sampled her cooking and said it was fine), Genta, and Ahim all pitched in to help cook the meal. Saki came in during the cooking and began two cakes. Chiaki, Hiroto, Joe, and Marvelous all pitched in setting up tables and chairs. Within an hour, the tables were set and the cooks were bringing out the dishes. Ahim had prepared Scallops, Cranberry bread, and her boyfriend's (as well as Capitan's) favorite: Curry. Mako had received cooking training while with her family in Hawaii, so some dishes did have an American flair to them: Clam Chowder, Spiced Ramen, and Steamed Rice. Ren's dishes were what he did best: Omelets, Dumplings, and homemade bread rolls. Genta came with his Sushi as usual: Ika Nigiri, Aji, and Maguro Nigiri. After thanking the chiefs, group dug in; conversations quickly striking up. The Go-onger's and Goseiger quickly struck up talks of their adventures swapping stories about strange entities they fought, as well as the way they bonded. The Shinkenger and Gokaiger swapped tales of having to live together, the Go-Buster's filling Escape in on the Buster organization.

Kaoru had taken a small bit of Curry and Dumplings, not sure what else she would eat. She had hoped that Genta would bring out something different than most Sushi stands, but she didn't see any. She sighed, only for her nose to catch a small whiff from the kitchen. Her, as well as Chiaki and Kotoha, look towards the kitchen to see Genta appear with a tray. On that tray was Tobiko Nigiri, Hamaguri, Ayu, and Chutoro; made showy. The three Smaurai are surprised by the dishes, these were not the dishes he normally made. Genta approaches Kaoru and presents the tray to her, "Hime-san, your requested sushi".

Kaoru smiled, a slight blush tinting her face. _Wow, he really did make me something_, she thought almost schoolgirl-like, making room for the sushi in front of her by removing her empty dishes. Genta gently set the tray before, Kaoru briefly surveying her choices. She picks up a piece of Hamaguri and gently bites into it. She smiles at the flavor, the balance perfect for her liking. She also tries a piece of Ayu, with the same result. "Genta, this is great, thank you".

"It was no problem Hime-san, it just took a while as I don't make these often," Genta says as he rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

Kaoru shook her head, a slight smile gracing her face. "Genta, please just call me Kaoru," she says before she gives him a quick peck on the cheek. Her face pulling away was redder than her suit, Genta's face was not much better. Chiaki and Kotoha exchanged glances in confusion, before the four of them were drawn back into the Shinkenger and Gokaiger's story swap.

Once the main courses are finished, Saki returns to the kitchen, only to return with two large cakes. The first cake was a simply chocolate cake. It was nowhere near the same as the second cake though. This cake was one and a half times the sizes of the first cake. It was covered in white frosting, the trim frosting was yellow and gold. On the top in silver frosting though was a combination of the Go-onger and Wings symbol. As she sets them down Hiroto say, "These look very nice Saki". Said Go-onger returns the complement with a wide smile, happy to receive complements for her work.

Souske leans over to Miu, "Why do I have a feeling I know where that color idea came from"?

Miu giggled at what her boyfriend was implying. "Souske, leave this to me. I know how to get Hiroto to confess".

Hiroto leaned closer to Saki, eager for conversation with the baker. "Saki, I need to come to your bakery more often if you make masterpieces like this. Plus this is just as tasty as I had thought," he says after a bite. He was happy with Saki's creation, but that wasn't the main thing on his mind. Next time he went to Saki's bakery, he was thinking of asking her on a date. He had always wanted to get to know her better, but he had nagging feeling it might be more than one date.

Saki was practically radiant at this. "Why thank you Hiroto, I would enjoy seeing you there. You would enjoy the selection". She has butterflies in her stomach, with no pinpoint reason why. She knew Hiroto was a good looking man, but she wasn't sure if she would date him. She liked him, but she wasn't sure if she liked him that much.

Unfortunately for the two of them, Miu decided to speed up the process a bit. Since Saki's seat was between her and Hiroto's seat on the edge of the table, she gave the younger girl a push. Saki tumbles into Hiroto, causing them both to land on the grass. Saki is sprawled over the older boy's chest, his hand having grabbed her waist to steady her. They both lay there for a second, unsure how to respond, before the two awkwardly get up. "Oh sorry about that Saki, I didn't mean to run into you," Miu says, trying to sound innocent.

Hiroto licked his lips before looking at Saki. She was staring down at her shoes, her face a tinge of red. Hiroto suspected his face was slightly red as well but decided that wasn't important at the moment. The important thing right now was making her fell more comfortable. "When you feel better meet me in the main sitting room," he whispers to the younger girl, who nods to him, before saying out loud, "I will be back, I need to use the bathroom". He excuses himself from the table and heads to the meeting place.

Saki breathes in slowly as Hiroto walks away, her heart pounding in her chest. She now had no doubt about how she felt for Hiroto, she was head over heels for him now. When she had fallen she had landed on his chest, he had been more concerned for her, but didn't baby her. Once she caught her breath and giving Ahim the tools to cut the cake, she headed to meet Hiroto. When she arrived, he was sitting on the bench, with a thoughtful look on his face. "Hiroto, you wanted to see me"?

Hiroto looks up at his teammate, a look of nervousness on his face, "Hey, you better now"? Once he received a small nod of agreement, he continued, "Saki, I have had this thought on my mind for a bit. Would you like to go on a, uh, date with me"?

Saki begins to blush as a slight smile graces her face, "Of course I would go on a date with you Hiroto. But why would you want to go with me instead of one of those rich girls at one of your family parties," she said as she tilts her head cutely, causing Hiroto to temporarily forget how to breathe. For her, she was hoping he wasn't going to say just because he wanted to get a girls attention.

Hiroto smiled at this, "Saki, Saki, Saki, I thought we went over this before. I am not interested those girls, all there after is my money. You, you're different, you and I have fought side by side. That's a bond I don't have with many people. So don't worry, this isn't for my gain, I feel like I should know you better". He pulls her closer, his hands intertwining with her hands.

Saki smiles as she looks up at her older comrade, "Why thank you Hiroto, then it's a date". She blushes as she speaks, "I, uh, got the cake idea from you. We should go back to the others," she stutters.

Hiroto smiles at her shyness. "It's okay Saki, don't worry too much, it's time to be merry. Besides, we can plan the date later. Now let's go back and enjoy your sweet masterpiece", he says as he holds her hand. As the two begin to walk out, he gives her a peck on the cheek, causing Saki to blush profusely and tighten her grip on his hand.

The two walk out together, happy that they had their talk. When they walked out, most people just thought nothing of it, as Hiroto stated he was going to the bathroom. However Miu, Souske, and Ren all had small smile on their faces because of their teammates interlocked hands. "Good job Ani," Miu whispers quietly, "You found her finally".

After the meal, everyone went inside except for the Gokaiger, who said they wanted some fresh air for a bit longer. Ahim was sitting on Joe's lap, telling him about her home world while Navi rested on his shoulder. Luka and Marvelous were lying on their backs in the grass, staring up at the stars. "Marvelous, do you think during our travels we will ever find a planet where a large portion of life flows around gem stones," Luka asks as she points to a random star in the sky.

Marvelous smiles at Luka's question, Luka was always think about jewelry when not in combat. She wasn't bratty about it, she was focused when she need to be while keeping that attitude that he loved. "Only you wish for that Luka, we would be on that planet for a while," he says jokingly.

Luka laughed at her captain's joke, "Marvelous you know me to well. I would like it there for a bit. But I like exploring other places for treasure too, Marvelous. So don't worry it won't hold us up to much". Luka flashed a smile, because of it Marvelous began to think. No matter what his mood was, her smile was always able alleviate his mood problems. He always wanted to thank her for it, but he never knew how. Perhaps if she ever did become his girlfriend, he would find his answer. He catches her saying, "The one gem I want on a ring most of all though is a ruby, but I have not seen a good one in a long time," and suddenly the Capitan had his answer.

He sat up and motioned for her to do the same, which she did. "Well seeing as I do owe you a ring and know of a high value one," he says as he takes off his prize ruby ring and slipped it onto her finger, causing her to gasp in surprise, "here you go".

Luka stares in shock at the ring for a bit before locking at her captain in the face. Recovering her voice she says stunned, "Marvelous, th-thank you. But I though you got this from Akared, isn't this the most prized object in your life. It's just that I fell that I don't deserve it".

Marvelous leans closer to the lookout, a small smile gracing his lips. "Luka, the thing I treasure most is my crew. But out of all my crew, I treasure you the most," he says before his lips meet hers in a soft tender embrace. The two sit there for a second, eyes shut at the soft embrace of their lips. When Marvelous pulls away, Luka looks down a bright blush on her face. "Is something wrong," he asks, worrying that he did something wrong.

"I have never kissed anyone before," she said quietly as she looked up at him. She had a shy expression, but her eyes held a glint of happiness as she leaned a little closer.

Marvelous smiled a bit as he began to get a slight blush. "It just so happens that I hadn't until then also," he said as he leaned in. The two's lips meet in a tender embrace. The two stay in that position, nibbling at each other's lip. Despite being highly emotional people generally, this show of emotion was extremely gentle; showing the two's care for each other.

When the two break apart Luka whisper's joyfully to her Capitan, "I love you". She settles into his lap, happy that she had found her love at last.

"I love you too, yellow thief who stole my heart," Marvelous say poetically as he wraps he arms around her waist. They stared up at the stars for a bit longer, in bliss about their new relationship.

Ahim stares out from Joe's lap at the couple, a large grin on her face. She had always had a sister like relationship with Luka, and had always hopped that she would some who would love her. The fact that it was Marvelous was a little surprising, but it made more sense now that she knew Luka had liked him in the first place. She knew from what had occurred just before that this relationship would last. Joe also was smiling at this occurrence. Even though he hadn't really been one for romance before meeting Ahim, he had always wondered what the girl would be like who would love Marvelous. He never though that girl would be right in front of him in Luka. "Good job Marvelous, you finally found her, and you did it yourself. Looks like you surpassed me," Joe whispers to himself as the four Gokaiger and Navi continued to stare up at the stars, the two couples ready for whatever the universe had to throw at them.

Meanwhile inside the house, the Goseiger were clustered together in the foyer. Alata was sitting on the railing to the plant pit with Eri on his lap, one arm wrapped around her waist. Agri was leaning on a wall while Moune and Hyde were sitting against the railing next to the Skick Angels. "Well, well, it seems that Marvelous has made the hook up with Luka," Agri said as he had just came from the porch. "It seems like kidnappings tend to build Sentai relationships," he says jokingly, only to be smacked upside the head by Moune; who had leaped up from her sitting position to hit him. "What was that for sis"?

"For being a jerk that what," Moune says in annoyance as she sits back down. "I was kidnapped and you didn't come to rescue me, your own sister, now did you".

Agri starts to open his mouth, but Hyde beats him to speak. "Agri, she does have a point, you didn't exactly come running from your meeting to save her". Moune smirks, but Hyde's next statement wiped it from her face. "Moune, I think you failed to see what Agri means. He means that the conflicts we share is what gives us our bond".

"Still he doesn't have to be so off hand about it," Moune as she turned to Hyde, while Agri moved to be next to Hyde. He had a feeling the boy may need his help. Moune continued annoyed, "Besides last time I checked, you were there to".

Hyde sighed, knowing she did have a point. He had come to her rescue, though his reason wasn't the same as Alata's, in his opinion. He valued her as a friend, so why would he not try to help her out when her brother could not. "Moune, you are a friend and a comrade, of course was going to come and help since Agri could not".

Moune sighed in annoyance. To be honest with herself, despite what she viewed as his faults, she had to admit she liked Hyde a lot. He was kind and caring, even if he didn't directly show it. His desire to always have a clean and orderly environment sometimes got on her nerve, she understood he meant well. He definitely didn't have the relation she had with Agri obviously, but it wasn't like her relationship with the Skick couple ether. Well, she had always felt strange when alone together, so why not? She gets butterflies in her stomach when she asks, "Hyde"? When he turns to her, she leans in quickly and gives a peck on the lips.

To say that the other were shocked would be an understatement. Hyde merely stares at the smiling Moune in surprise, not realizing he was blushing. All that came out of Eri and Agri's mouth was, "EH"! Alata tips his head, unable to respond.

Hyde manages to get control of his lips, "Moune, what was that about"? Hyde was very confused, last time he checked, Moune only thought of him as a friend, so what happened?

"Silly silly Hyde, you should already know the answer to that," Moune said with a smirk on her face. She gives him another peck on the lips before dragging him off to an open room. "Come on old man, I'm not done with you yet".

The other three just sat there for a moment, unsure how to respond. Agri's mouth was open, incoherent noises spilling out. Eri was trying not to giggle at the older Landick sibling shock at his sister's actions. Alata was the first one to speak though, "Once again, Moune proves she is full of surprises".

"But, but, when did this happen," Agri asks in pure shock.

"Like Alata said, she is full of surprises," Eri she says as she plops down next to Agri. "Besides, we all knew it would happen eventually".

"It just was, unexpected," Agri said thoughtfully. Alata sits down with them to hear his answer. "Then again, Hyde isn't a bad guy, so who knows? This might just work for her after all".

Meanwhile in the next room over, Moune and Hyde's lips separate from one another due to lack of air. They both are panting and their jackets are lying next to them on the floor, revealing the tank tops they both wore underneath. "See that wasn't so bad now was it," Moune purrs seductively.

"Well, definitely better than I was expecting, that's for sure," Hyde growls before the two lock up for another round.

Meanwhile outside, the song of a flute rode the wind. Kotoha was playing, its tone soothing her anxiousness. While the other's had been partying together, she had managed to slip off to wrap her surprise for Chiaki. At the time she had felt extremely confident, but now she was having her doubt. What if Chiaki didn't like her present, or worse, had a girlfriend already? Unknown to her, Chiaki was watching her from a nearby window. The young boy looked at his female counterpart, nervousness building in his throat. Here was his chance, but today's events might cause her to reject his offer. He steels himself before walking to the girl as he called, "Kotoha, is it okay if we talk now"?

"Sure, Chiaki, you go first," Kotoha says happily, hoping he doesn't notice the wrapped present next to her.

"Kotoha, we have none each other for a while, and have been through things most people would be terrified of," Chiaki says as he prepares himself. "During that time I realized something very important I wanted to ask you. I would have asked you before we first left, but I didn't have the courage then. So I will ask you now". He takes a deep breath before continuing, "Would you like to go on a date with me"?

It is silent for a few seconds, causing worry to well up in Chiaki's mind. A smile breaks out on Kotoha's face though as she answers, "Chiaki of course I would". Behind that smile though, she was practically squealing in delight on the inside. She had always wanted to have this happen, and now it had finally happened. She blushes as she continues, "I have something for you though," before offering him the wrapped gift.

Chiaki takes it before slowly unwrapping it, the contents causing him to break out in a smile. There was a bamboo photo frame inside, but the picture was more important. The day after a Gedoushu had tried to impersonate Chaiki to break up the team using antic like destroying the cake Kotoha and Mako's cakes, he had offered to take the two girls out for cake again. Mako had politely refused, but Kotoha agreed to come along. She had brought along the Camera for the trip, on the way back they had had their picture taken by an older couple. Chiaki had his arm around Kotoha's shoulder, a large grin on his face. Kotoha was leaning into Chiaki, a shy smile on her face. "Kotoha, thank you," Chiaki says slowly before engulfing the Earth Samurai in a loving hug.

Kotoha rested in her lover's arms for a bit before acting on her desire. She looks up as she asks, "Chiaki, may I"? He looks down at her with a confused look on his face. She giggles before she leans in and kisses him on the lips. Her kiss is sweet and tender, while Chiaki deepens the kiss after he realizes she kissed him; it took a few seconds.

After about a minute the two's lips separate, Chiaki's arms now wrapped around Kotoha's waist. "I love you too," he whispers to her happily. She smiles to him, the two remaining in this position listening to the sounds of the night.

Meanwhile from the porch, Takeru watched his two retainer's interaction. He had always noticed that the two had a different bond during their first time together, but Chiaki just confirmed what he thought. He had always wondered if Kotoha would return the feelings, but her actions proved that was her plan all along. He had no problem with it, and would try to ensure that nothing related to Samurai law interfered: A.K.A. Tamba. He looked to his left when heard a small creak, to see Mako approaching him. As their hand intertwined he asked, "What do you think about them"?

"I don't see any problem with it," Mako says with a small smile. "Those two have always had a bond that was more than your bond with her and mine with Chiaki. Besides, it's not like we are fighting a lot anymore". She tugs at Takeru's arm trying to get him to come in, "Takeru, lets head inside, it is too cold for my liking. Besides, we have no place to decide whether or not they are in a relationship".

Takeru smiled as he gave the Green and Yellow Samurai one last glance. "I never said that, I just wanted to hear what you thought, as Kotoha often confided in you during our days of battle". Takeru turns to Mako as she pulls him inside towards one of the few rooms not used by a sleeping Sentai group, "But I doubt that you being cold is the only reason you want me to come inside, now is it"? When Mako's answer is only a smirk and a seductive purr, Takeru chuckles as he pulls her closer and nibbles at her ear for a bit. From their little activity in Takeru's room earlier, they had discovered that they both were quiet 'excited' when the other would do that to them. Mako purrs in delight, happy for the attention she receiving from her lord and love. "Don't worry my lady," he whispers in a low seductive tone, "you will get your wish soon enough".

**Well, the party is over but the story still has one last chapter to reveal. And yes, next to Marvelous/Luka, the two Shinkenger couple are my favorite. Yah, I feel personal that the seen with Marvelous and Luka was the best I wrote. Tell which one you think was the best in a review, as well as your awnser for the Kamen Rider couple question I posed last chapter. This is Shark XD-Blizzard, and I will see you next time. **


	4. The Next Day

**Hey everyone, I'm back with one last chapter. Hope you enjoyed the story, it wasn't easy. But you guys get one last hurray from this story. Let's get this show on the road. **

Chapter 4: The Next Morning

It was the next morning and after a quiet breakfast, they had went their separate ways from the Shiba House. The Shinkenger had spent the next hour after this for the most part relaxing. Ji and Ryunosuke were in the foyer, discussing Ryunosuke's Kabuki aspersions. Kaoru was questioning Genta about his time in Paris, while Chiaki and Kotoha were cuddling together against the bench. Takeru was sitting on the Lord's seat, with Mako leaning against it in front of him so that she sat between his dangling legs. "You seem tense Takeru, what is it," Mako questioned the young Lord.

"I'm just surprised that's all," Takeru says as he runs a hand through her soft hair. "Kaoru's been gone over night and he still hasn't shown up yet". Right as he says this, they hear the door fly open and in running comes none other than, Tamba. "Well looks like I jinxed us," he growled, causing Mako to emit a small giggle.

"Has anyone seen the Hime," he asks as he desperately looks around for a few seconds before noticing her. "Hime, what are you doing," he exclaims, referencing the fact that Kaoru was sitting on the floor with Genta as they went through some photo's he had brought back from living in Paris.

Kaoru looks up in fury at Tamba before speaking. "Tamba, there is nothing wrong with what I am doing. I merely was enjoying my time here with Genta and the others," Kaoru said as she hugged Genta's arm and pulls herself closer to him. Both blushed at the contact, but they also enjoyed it a bit as well.

Tamba was going to speak, but Takeru beat him to the punch. "Tamba leave them be," he said sternly, drawing the attendants attention, "Kaoru is allowed to choose who she interacts with. She is old enough to make decisions for herself last time I checked. Besides, it's not like it effects you". The other Samurai smile at Takeru's rebuttal of Tamba. Mako goes so far as to giggle a bit, earning a kind ruffling of hair from Takeru.

Tamba is momentarily stunned before he regains his speech. "T-To-Tono, this is unacceptable. Rules from years past clearly state that this is disrespect of a high caliber". He looks around again, this time noting Chiaki and Kotoha's closeness, as well as where Mako was in regards to Takeru. "Furthermore, any personal relationships between retainers or the Lord and their retainer is forbidden".

Tamba began to ramble further on the subject, but Takeru was done with his lecture. He nods to Ryunosuke, who slowly creeps up behind Tamba. Right as Tamba prepares the second part of his speech, Ryunosuke brought down the Shikenmarui's handle on Tamba's head, knocking the older man out cold. As the Kukoro pulled the knocked out man out of the room, Kotoha tips her head towards Takeru asking, "Tono, were you angry at him"?

"Quite," Takeru says as he looks at the youngest of the Samurai. "He seems to not understand that times have changed. The days of marriage for connections and political power is over, it has for a long time". He leans down to give Mako a peck on the cheek before continuing, "Besides, the Gedoushu will not be rising without Dokukku for a long time. I think we all deserve to be able to pursue our hearts desire". The other's in the room smile at this, knowing the truth behind this remark. Mako pulled herself into Takeru's lap, the two engaging in nibbling kisses when they weren't paying attention to the others in the room. Kaoru and Genta continue to talk about Paris, though this time they were a little bit closer than they had been before Tamba had arrived. Chiaki and Kotoha continued to cuddle in the corner, Kotoha telling Chiaki about her life in Kyoto before she met him. Ji looked on the couples while Ryunosuke went to the bathroom, happy that Takeru, as well as the others, had finally found love after they achieved their goal.

The Gosei Angels were in the park not far from their old home, the observatory. Alata and Eri were comforting a stray kitten Eri had found when they arrived, Alata managing to figure out that it liked to be scratched behind the ears. Hyde and Moune sat on a nearby bench, the Seaick Angel having his arm wrapped around Moune's shoulders. Agri was sitting on the edge of the fountain, seemingly deep in thought. "Agri, why do you act like you know so much about relationships," Moune asks her brother.

This rouses Agri from his thoughts. "About time you asked this question. To be honest, I was surprise you didn't ask me this after the whole thing with Alata and Eri". Said Angels blush in embarrassment.

"You could say I was, preoccupied," Moune fires back as she scoots closer to Hyde.

"Oh I don't know sis, maybe your knowledgeable older brother has dated before," Agri fires back jokingly at his younger sister. This earns him stares of shock from the rest of the group. "What can't I have had a personal life once upon a time too. For your information though, when I was 14 and Moune was 12, she had got called up to the Tower of Heaven for training quite a bit. Because I wasn't with Moune as much, I tended to wander alone a lot. During those wanderings, I met another Gosei Angel who was training in Japan, though she usually was on another part of the Earth. She was not like any Angel I had met before". Agri pulls a bent photo out of his pocket with a smile, the girls squealing at the image.

Moune smiles at the girl with her brother, "She's beautiful Agri". The girl had auburn hair that had large curls on the ends in the front, while the back portion of her hair was tied in a loose ponytail. Her hazel eyes and small pink lips matched up with her hair, as well as the white Skick jacket and gray skirt she was wearing. Despite piggy-backing Agri in the photo, she appeared to be about a good half a foot shorter then Agri at the time the photo was taken. Agri looked the same for the most part, except for that his hair back then resembled Souske's quite a bit.

"Yah, she was pretty beautiful," Agri said looking up at the sky in remembrance. "She always kept my head up, even if what I was guilty about had to do with her. I was defiantly falling for her, but alas, she had to head back to where she came from". He sighed but then a bigger smile then he had before broke on his face. "You could say though that without her, I would have been a lot more direct and uncaring person. So despite her having to leave, I'm glad I knew her for a while at least," Agri said sadly.

"Agri, its good you did," Alata said with a confident smile on his face. "Even when we were down, you were the cool head usually during the battle against Warstar". The other nod in agreement of Alata's statement, Moune even leapt up and gave her brother a small hug before returning to Hyde's side.

For the most part, the Goseiger just sat where they were in the park and continued their conversations. While the others were engrossed in a conversation about Moune's apparent love for cheerleading, Agri decided to slip away deeper into the park. After about a minute, he arrived at his destination: a small flower patch full of white and purple roses. He pulls out the old photo and holds it up against the flowery scenery, rebuilding a moment from the past. Agri smiled as he began to get a small tear in his eye, "Rika, thank you".

Meanwhile, the Go-Busters had arrived back at base, though Ryuji and Escape arrived a bit before Hiromu and Yoko, so the commander had already approved of her. The two of them had gone deeper into the base with Miho to get Escape the proper equipment so when the other two arrived, the Buddyroids were deep in conversation about the apparent new member. "Nick, what do you mean there is a new member joining," Hiromu asks in shock as he and Yoko overhear the red Buddyroid's conversation.

"Apparently Hiromu, but I don't know much about this person," the Red Buddyroid replied to his partner. "All I know is that it is someone Ryuji has known for a while, as well as being a seasoned fighter already themselves".

Yoko was about to speak but the Varglass alarm sounded for the first time in a long while. Commander looked at his display before declaring, "You two head out now, J is already on his way. Ryuji will join you with the new member as soon as possible".

When the two Busters arrived at the same time as J, the scene wasn't pretty. The Varglass on the scene was the one that the original trio of busters had fought together for the first time, but this time it was faster and stronger. Even when morphed and in power custom, the three busters were tossed aside like children's toys. "Dam it we need a new plan," Hiromu yells in frustration. "This guy obviously remembers our combat styles".

"Yah, but in order to do that we have to be able to completely shed this style," Yoko yells back. She pulls herself closer to Hiromu, who puts an arm around her shoulder. "To think yesterday we were all with the other's completely fine".

What Hiromu, or possibly J's, retort to this was drowned out by blaster fire. The three downed Buster's whipped around to see none other than Ryuji and Escape beating back the Varglass with shots. Escape in a Buster's style of uniform was slightly different then her old clothing. The Busters combat straps were now over a medium gold tank top and the straps were tightly fitted. Her loose knee high black skirt clashed with the normal tight thigh skirt. Once they got close enough, the two holstered their guns and went to work. Escape slipped in first, swiftly dodging the wild swings from the enemy. She quickly land a rapid barrage of punches designed to annoy and harass the enemy. The robot made a strong arm swing, but she deftly dives to the left. Erupting from behind her was Ryuji, not in the mood to dance. He unleashes a super charged hay maker that slammed the robot into a wall across the courtyard.

The two hurry over to their teammates, who have recovered enough so they can head back into battle. "Hiromu you guys got to get ready. Once we morph, all five of us can take this guy," Ryuji says gruffly as he pull the Red Buster to his feet.

"But Ryuji, when did she join," Yoko asks in confusion, nodding her head to Escape.

"Why did you guys think I wanted us to talk about being a Buster to her at dinner yesterday," Ryuji says as he put a hand on her shoulder to reassure the youngest Buster. "I asked her about it yesterday, and genuinely wanted to join, so I checked with the commander and said the plan was a go. Besides she can fight efficiently. And now we are rolling once again at full strength".

Yoko looks at Escape, who gives mini salute that was returned with a vigorous nod from the youngest member. Hiromu grins in delight as his new teammate stands united with them. "Let's end this in style shall we," he declares boldly as the five whirl around to face the opponent once again.

The five activate their morphers, the human members all having coy smiles upon their faces. Once more, the city heard a battle cry. But this time though, the defenders were united to start; "Let's morph in"!

Meanwhile, the five party going Go-ongers returned to the Sutou twins home in a joyful mood. They five enter the main room with Souske carefully twirling Miu around bridal style. "I'm so glad we are back home and away from those creepy villains," Miu laughed joyfully as the couple plop down on the couch.

Renn smiled at his teammate's joy, his parental instincts taking over. "Alright you guys, well I am going to go whip us up some tea while we wait for the others to get here". He heads off to the kitchen, while Saki and Hiroto head upstairs.

The long-standing couple sat there for a while, Miu's head on Souske's chest. Not moving from her current position, Miu asks softly, "So, how many more races until the season is over"?

Souske sighed sadly, this was the one part of his job that he hated: he would be gone for week or two at a time. "Well, I found out two days ago that I missed the championships so that cuts down the travel time. This last race is in Australia, so the estimate is about a week. Once the race is over, I will try to be back as soon as possible".

Miu shifted so that she was lying down with her head in Souske's lap. "Don't worry, I know what racing means to you. Besides, it's not like we're are completely out of contact anyhow. 'That' could wait for another time if you made it to the championship race," she ends with a small frown on her face.

Souske took Miu by the hand in order to have her look at him. "Miu, you need to understand this. The championship race happen every year, you know that. Therefore, unlike 'that', I can miss a championship race. I wouldn't miss 'that', and you know that". Both their eyes flicker to a Silver banded diamond ring on Miu's hand.

Meanwhile upstairs, Hiroto decided he would show Saki what his room was like; as she had seen Miu's before but not his. His room was a lot less, extravagant then Miu's, but still showed off his interests. "Wow Hiroto, this is pretty nice. It express you well, even the sides only a few of get to see," Saki says cheerfully as she walked around. Hiroto's room for the most part consisted of the furniture, all of which was made of ornate wood. What caught her eye though was the two framed photo on the desk. The first one was one that she had seen in Miu's room as well. It was one of him and Miu as little children at the beach. Even then, they were drawn to the colors gold and silver respectively. The other picture though was a bit more recent. The day that the engines had originally left to head back to Engine world, they had decided to take a team photo together in order to preserve their last moments that they had with the engines. Saki's gaze was drawn to two people in particular, "We were draw to each other even then".

Hiroto smiled as he walked next to his young friend, memories playing back in his head. "Yep, that is true, but back then we couldn't go on a date like we can now". He begins to hum a small tune, when he notices a small frown on Saki's lips. "What's wrong, is it something I said"?

"No Hiroto," Saki said looking up at him with a hopeful look on her face. "I just wonder if this all has been a dream or something like that". She stares down at her feet in embarrassment.

Hiroto chuckles at Saki's statement, causing her to look up in surprise. "Saki, Saki, Saki, if this was a dream, you would as soon as I did this," he says with a cocky undertone. He leans in a gives her a soft kiss on the lips. Saki quickly catches on and the two are locked together for a moment. When it ends Saki has snuggled close to Hiroto, who has one arm tight around her waist. "Smile, Smile," Hiroto whispers to her, causing Saki to do said action and lean in for another round. Meanwhile, through the cracked open doorway, Renn was smiling to himself. His teammates were happy, and that was good with him. He then turns back downstairs, allowing the newer couple to have a bit more time to themselves.

Meanwhile across the city, Navi and the four pirates had returned to the Galleon. The two cooks were more than happy to see them to say the least. "Marvelous, why did you all go and disappear" Doc asks in a whinny tone.

"Yah I mean, it was right after the girls disappeared in the city too," Gai says in rhythm with the resident mechanic. "Is it possible that you and Joe knew where they were"?

"Ehh, you could say that we did," Marvelous says as he sits down in his chair, with Luka positioning herself so she could observe the whole room while being as close as possible to her Capitan.

"Yah, but weren't worried, we knew you two would come to the rescue," she said as she slowly began to trace her steps to stand in front of Marvelous.

"It should be obvious why," Joe says calmly as he drops down on the couch with a small book in his hand.

"Because we care for each other," Ahim finishes the fours thought as she settles gently next to Joe, the only one having a hard time not blushing.

The green and silver pirates were confused to say the least. These four didn't act like this usually, usually only two of them were in sync. Marvelous barks out an order that sends the two scurrying, "Oye, how about you two go and cooks us up something good"?

The room gained a peaceful, youthful tone when the two cooks disappeared to the kitchen. Ahim starts to cuddle up to Joe as he begins his book. She notices that it is mainly text based. "What are you reading about today"?

"It is a fictional story about a vampire and her fight to regain her home," He says as he opens his arm to invite her in. She snuggles close to him like a child would if they were cold. "Along the way, in order to inspire the remaining vampires, she joins a group of ragtag hero's. They travel far and wide together, in search of lost prizes".

"Hmm, she seems like she was a brave girl," Ahim says as she looks at the book. "Do you think she will succeed"?

"If she is anything like a certain princess I know, we won't have to worry about a thing," Joe says bashfully as he pulls Ahim closer. Once Ahim settles into a comfortable position, the first mate cracks open the book and begins to read. The two are quickly engrossed in the story, despite it containing many parallels to their own.

For a little while, Luka and Marvelous simply watch their teammates interaction, having rarely seen even Ahim be so close to Joe before this whole incident took place. "How long do you thing that bliss is going to last," Luka asks her Capitan in a hushed tone.

"Luka, I can't give you an answer to that. There is too many forces in this universe to account for," Marvelous says calmly as he observed his two crewmates with a small smile on his face. "But you can see this one thing as well as I can hopefully. They have seize a dream once again, even if this dream wasn't one they were so vocal about. But that is what has got us this far, so you could say it isn't a bad thing".

"I suppose that is true, Marvelous. But, sometimes our dreams can be grasped in unusual way," Luka says slyly as she inches closer to him. "But then again, when we found the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, what we did with it wasn't exactly normal ether, so who knows. Perhaps this treasure is exactly what it seems," she says quietly as her faces hovers mere inches away from his.

"Well, I certainly think this treasure is exactly what it seems," Marvelous says coyly as he leans in for a quick kiss. After a quick, gentle kiss, his smirk is quite large. "Well, there is something that I would like that is exactly what it seems".

"Well, well, Marvelous sure knows how to talk big," Luka says as she settles into her love's lap. "But can he keep it going and play big," she asks with a dirty undertone in her voice. "Because I know I can talk big too, but I want to play big as well".

"Oh, trust me my lovely, your Capitan intends to impress," Marvelous growls with a happy expression on his face. He stands up, Luka being held bridal style in his arms. She laughs happily as he twirls her around before the two head off to Marvelous's room to have some fun together, not disturbing the crewmates time together as well. Today was a new day for all of the teams involved, and it was new day with a result that was here to stay.

**That's how it ends, and it wasn't too bad ether. Well, it will probably be a little bit of time before my next Sentai story so don't kill me. But if you want to help with a later story, go to my profile and vote on the question I am asking there. This Shark XD-Blizzard, see you next time. **


End file.
